


No More Alphas

by falloutgirl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Chanyeol's a big sweetheart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neighbors, New Year's Resolutions, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Jongin makes a drunk resolution, to start 2020 off with just one rule:no more alphas.That becomes a little difficult for him however, when his new, hot, funny, andalphaneighbor moves in next door.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 60
Kudos: 804
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	No More Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** #318.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you like it, dear prompter. I had a lot of fun with this prompt of yours, I hope that's okay!  
> Thank you to the mods for the generous extension, and for putting this great fest together. See you next round, all.
> 
> Thank you to my friend, D, for reading this over for me and cheering me on. Also thanks to A, my last minute eyes over the work. Thank you both guys! I love you! 
> 
> Lightly beta'd/proofread by myself, all mistakes here in are my own. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year to everyone. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Jongin rings the New Year in with more whiskey than is probably healthy—and mostly all in fault to his best friend Baekhyun, of course. Jongin isn’t usually the type to drink alcohol at any party, usually finds himself sitting towards the corner of the room, nursing a bottle of mineral water, doubly checking his watch to make sure there’s still enough time to catch the last train home. He’s always the worrier of his friends—the one who worries about the train, worries about their antics, worries about the weather, about whether he needs to bring a jacket—worries, most especially, about Baekhyun, who more often than not is four shots deep within the first fifteen minutes of any party they go to. Jongin is content to be the friend who watches over the others, always volunteers to be the sober one, to be the ride home.

However, this New Year’s feels different now. The cold winter chill cuts across Jongin’s face not unlike a slap, as Baekhyun shoves another shot into his hand while they wait on the balcony of Junmyeon’s parents’ estate, waiting for the fireworks that should shoot up at any moment. This New Year’s feels lonelier than the others, feels tinged with regret and with longing and with words Jongin should have said, but could never bring up the courage too.

“Al-alpha’s are shit,” he mutters, and accepts the drink that Baekhyun so coquettishly offers. 

Baekhyun nods from where he’s double fisting two modelos, “I hear that!” he says, with all the vibrancy of someone who doesn’t look drunk enough to match the amount of alcohol he’s been taking in. 

This New Years is different, because three weeks ago Jongin got his heartbroken. It’s always the same old thing. The same _old shit_. Dating means putting yourself out there, means making yourself vulnerable to alphas. And Jongin has always played it safe, always been the ‘look-before-you-leap’ type of omega, and if his track record of past relationships is anything to go by… 

Jongin squeezes his hand tight around the makeshift shot glass. His vision swims as his eyes burn with unshed tears. He refuses to cry on New Years, on the balcony of Junmyeon’s wonderful home, but he can’t stop thinking about his stupid ex-boyfriend, and his fascination with how Jongin was such a _big omega_. How Jongin’s quiet demeanor was such a stark contrast to his height and his deep voice.

Jongin thinks about how somewhere in the last four months of their relationship, the novelty of a _big omega_ must’ve worn off—if the way he caught his boyfriend cheating on him the week before Chuseok had anything to do about it. He remembers walking into his apartment, remembers wanting to surprise him— 

Remembers a tiny omega underneath his boyfriend, remembers the jealous rage he felt, the feeling then and now, the way his ex-boyfriend didn’t look so much ashamed, but _cowed_ that he was _caught_ . Jongin remembers him not even stopping, having already knotted the guy under him, the other omega almost sent into a spiralling panic attack when he thought, at first glance, that Jongin was another _alpha_. 

Jongin remembers being pissed. But mostly—mostly he remembers being sad.

It takes a lot for him to put himself out there, to put his heart on the line in that way. Remembers saying nothing to his ex, remembers about facing and walking out of the apartment before he could _cry_. Sometimes, Jongin wonders if he should have fought back. If he should have pushed more, wanted more. He’s already demure enough, isn’t he? He’s already soft enough, isn’t he?

But the size… it always comes back to that.

And where Jongin stood nearly five inches taller than his alpha… well.

He should have known back then, he realizes, that nothing good ever comes from giving an alpha any of your time.

“Fuck alphas,” Jongin repeats, and unclenches his hands. Baekhyun throws the cans of modelo on the balcony floor and moves to Jongin’s side, on feet much more steady than he should have.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, and his voice is soft, like it usually is, the way he can read Jongin’s emotions like the back of his hand still something so utterly frightening. Baekhyun was there when it happened, the first person Jongin ran to, the first person Jongin always runs too. He thinks maybe he and Baekhyun would’ve been ideal in another world, were he an alpha. He would’ve let Baekhyun take the reins as always, let Baekhyun lead him as always—but this time around, they’re both omegas. And Baekhyun’s had his eyes glued on their other friend Kyungsoo for years—waiting for when the beta will finally give him the time of day.

“Why don’t we make a pact, hm?” Baekhyun says, and it takes Jongin out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“A pact, you know? Or maybe…” Baekhyun grabs Jongin’s fingers and plays with them, a grounding action. “Why don’t we make a New Year’s resolution?” Baekhyun offers. “Start 2020 off on a better foot? I know you’ll just end up wallowing in misery, Jongin. You’ll bottle yourself up. Please don’t.”

Jongin eyes his best friend carefully, feeling a bit like he’s being scolded. The cold winter wind whips across his face once more, and he feels an embarrassed flush rush up to his cheeks. He feels less floaty than he did earlier and more… exhausted. New Year’s Resolutions are silly, Jongin knows this, but maybe. Maybe Baekhyun is right. Jongin knows he’s… well he knows he’s been absent from most friend related gatherings, and that the only reason he even came to Junmyeon’s New Year’s party is because Baekhyun showed up at his place and dragged him out by the ear.

“A New Years’ resolution,” Jongin repeats, and Baekhyun nods his head. 

Jongin reaches for the whiskey bottle on unsteady feet, and Baekhyun pulls him back. 

“Whoa there, tiger,” Baekhyun says, not unkindly. “Come on, I’ll pour it.” 

Jongin nods and watches as Baekhyun fumbles another shot into the cups. The people around them push closer to the balcony to prepare for the fireworks that will soon grace Seoul’s skyline. Baekhyun passes Jongin the shot and hauls him up on his feet, pushing their way off the chairs and towards the bannisters. 

“To no more alphas!” Baekhyun whoops loudly, getting a few stares from around them. He doesn’t seem to care what others think, something Jongin has always admired and been jealous of.

“No more alphas,” Jongin repeats quietly, but with just as much determination. He can do this. He can _do_ this. No more alphas. No more meatheads. No more big omega chasers. No more jerks who fetishize him for his size, no more assholes who approach him with a chip on their shoulder, trying to force him to submit, like Jongin wouldn’t give it so willingly for the right person. 

Like Jongin isn’t _aching_ to give it to the right person.

He stares into Baekhyun’s eyes for a moment, and watches a small, genuine smile appear on his best friend’s face. His cheeks feel numb from the cold, but Baekhyun’s always been good at keeping him warm.

“I’ll even kiss you,” Baekhyun offers kindly, still smiling. And Jongin realizes he said that last part out loud.

“Maybe I’ll let you,” Jongin quips, and for the first time this night he feels better than he has in the last three months. He pauses in the moment, revelling in it.

“No more alphas!” Jongin shouts out once more, before downing the shot in one go. His throat burns and his eyes swim, and the crowds of people around them give him and Baekhyun funny looks—but it’s okay. 

“No more alphas!” Baekhyun chants, chugging his down. The people around them start counting down the New Year, and Jongin can’t help but revel in the freedom that this _do-over_ will give him. 

No more alphas. No more bullshit.

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

No more posturing assholes, no more tears.

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

No more feeling like he isn’t good enough to be an omega, no more wondering what it’d be like if he was tiny like Baekhyun, if he was sweet like Jongdae.

_Six!_

“Five… four…” Jongin joins in, and Baekhyun grips his hand.

“Three! Two! One!” They say together, as fireworks light up the sky. Baekhyun jumps up unprompted into Jongin’s hold, and it’s only because of his dancer’s reflexes that he catches Baekhyun in time, squishing him against his chest. Baekhyun tightens his legs around Jongin’s waist and back, holding his face in his hands. 

“Happy New Year, Jongin!” Baekhyun says, and then slobbers a kiss all over Jongin’s face. Jongin laughs into Baekhyun’s mouth, answering the kiss in kind.

***

Jongin wakes up the following morning with the migraine the size of a dump truck and an awfully loud clanging in his ears. He thinks maybe those final shots he and Baekhyun did has finally gotten to him, before he realizes the clanging is not coming from inside his head but from the other side of the apartment wall. Jongin groans before throwing himself back onto his bed, bleary eyes trying to make sense of the shapes on the ceiling. _Someone’s moving in,_ he thinks to himself, the pounding in his head reaching an all time high. _Someone’s moving in at eight in the fucking morning,_ Jongin clarifies to himself, before trudging himself out of his position on the bed. He gets himself sitting upright, swaying only slightly, before downing the glass of water and tylenol that sits on his nightstand table. 

“Thank you drunk me,” Jongin says out loud, before snorting. His head hurts, his eyes feel dry, but it is January first, two thousand twenty, and Jongin is ready to make the absolute most of it. He pulls himself out of bed and steps out of the blankets on the floor, making his way to the kitchen so he can have a small breakfast. Jongin manages to fry himself some eggs, eating it quickly like a man starved. He drinks the orange juice in the fridge straight from the carton, before throwing the old box away. The clanging noise makes an appearance again, this time followed by a gruff, “Oh fuck!” and Jongin laughs to himself. It’s been a long time since anyone has lived in the apartment next door to his, the elderly woman having lived there previously moving out to stay with her daughter in Busan, instead. 

Jongin pats his tummy before putting his dishes in the sink, and decides he may as well go and introduce himself to his new neighbor. This is a year of firsts, he reminds himself. Of being better and braver than the Jongin of 2019. He catches his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and tries fixing his hair into something less unruly. Jongin figures he’s only going next door, so he doesn’t have much to do in the way of making himself look extra presentable—he has no one he’s trying to impress here—so he throws on a thin white t-shirt and leaves the pajama pants on, before leaving his apartment and walking the short distance down the hall to his neighbors.

As he walks down the hall Jongin wonders who his new neighbor will be. Is it a nice elderly lady like the last one? She always made Jongin homemade kimbap and scolded him for being _too skinny._ Maybe a young couple? Jongin really doesn’t care to see people in love, but it can’t hurt, right? Or perhaps, maybe, it’s a single omega, just like him, just living and working, and having fun. If bingeing Netflix and animal videos on Youtube is their definition of fun as well, Jongin thinks he and the omega will get along just fine, maybe even become best friends.

Jongin hears the clanging sound again, this time a lot louder, and realizes the door to the apartment is slightly ajar.

“Oh, fucking hell,” comes a much richervoice from inside, followed by something falling on the ground. Jongin lightly knocks on the door, ready to introduce himself. It’s okay, he thinks, because this New Year is the start of something better for Jongin. No more heartbreaks, no more suffering, and most importantly, no more—

The front door swings open, and Jongin looks up, to meet the eyes of the most adorable man he has ever seen in his life. A head of unruly, permed and curly black hair, big ears that stick out of the sides, and the warmest, softest brown eyes grace Jongin’s vision. A lopsided smile— _with a dimple!_ —catches Jongin’s gaze.

“Alphas,” Jongin mutters out loud to himself, a pained expression on his face. 

“Hi,” the stranger, and Jongin’s new alpha neighbor says. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ He smiles warmly at Jongin one more time, stretching his hand out. “I’m Chanyeol!” His voice is deep, and loud, rough around the edges, like he’s slightly winded from lugging boxes up the stairs. _Great,_ Jongin thinks, feeling like the universe is dangling temptation right in front of his eyes. 

“H-hey,” Jongin mutters out lamely, acutely aware of how… how delicious this new neighbor smells. “I’m Jo—Jongin. I just came to, uh… introduce myself. I heard the noise.” He accepts Chanyeol’s hand softly and tries to keep his eyes trained on Chanyeol’s face, because suddenly Jongin is aware that Chanyeol is only dressed in a thin t-shirt, much like the one Jongin’s wearing, except the whole front of his shirt is soaked in sweat. _He smells so good,_ Jongin’s brain supplies, and he immediately tries to tamp that train of thought down.

Chanyeol winces, “Sorry about the noise! I’m kind of clumsy and well… dropped a bunch of shit in my living room.”

Jongin waves him off, before finally releasing Chanyeol’s hand. “It’s no worries, um…” Jongin scratches the back of his neck, at a loss of words. He wonders if he should offer help, but Chanyeol beats him to it.

“Would you like to come in?” Chanyeol asks, opening the door wider, “I actually am so sorry for how sweaty I am, I can’t seem to figure out how to turn on the thermostat either.”

Jongin nods his head, “It’s a little finicky,” he says, “I can show you how to use it.”

“Thank you so much, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin commits the way he says his name to memory. _This is bad_ , Jongin thinks, _this is really bad_. He closes the door to Chanyeol’s apartment behind him, and looks around. The layout of the apartment is essentially the same as Jongin’s own, except the kitchen appliances look a little bit newer.

“Is that a brand new stove?” Jongin asks as he passes by the kitchen, walking into the living room area.

“Yes,” Chanyeol says cheerfully, “It needed updating, and I love cooking!”

“Ah,” Jongin says, trying to engage in small talk, “I can make… eggs. Ramen, maybe, if I’m lucky.”

That causes Chanyeol to laugh, and a rush of heat runs through Jongin’s cheeks. Chanyeol is an _alpha_. His new neighbor is an alpha… and he— 

And he still hasn’t asked Jongin what _he_ is. In Jongin’s experience, Most people will ask him within the first minute, or assume his alpha status just by his stature alone. But then they get close, they get a whiff, and the dynamic changes almost immediately. Jongin helps Chanyeol with sorting the boxes on the floor, pulling items out and putting away things he knows where they can easily go. 

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Chanyeol says, and he looks embarrassed. Jongin offers him a genuine smile.

“It’s okay,” Jongin replies, and for the life of him he still cannot figure out why he’s here, in this alpha’s apartment. _He’s so hot,_ Jongin thinks again, _he’s so fucking hot_. “We’re, um, neighbors now,” Jongin says out loud, and besides, this is set up like mine so. I can just help you put everything where it needs to go.”

“Thank you so much,” Chanyeol says earnestly, flashing Jongin a dimpled smile.They go back to the relative silence of putting away the dishes and utensils Chanyeol didn’t happen to break, while Jongin watches Chanyeol pull family photos out of the box and put them on display. Jongin waits for the other shoe to drop, as he unboxes item after item, waits for the moment when Chanyeol will smell him for _what_ he is, and either recoil in disgust or make a move. Jongin waits, and waits—

But absolutely nothing happens.

For the entire two hours he helps Chanyeol decorate his home, he’s nothing but a gentleman. Jongin even bumped into him a few times, and he’s started to sweat a little bit too, until Jongin finally showed Chanyeol the trick to get the air-conditioner to work. Jongin can smell himself, his sweat, and his omega scent. He knows, just _knows_ that Chanyeol can smell him. Just _knows_ that Chanyeol is aware.

And yet the man says nothing.

It is starting to drive Jongin absolutely batshit insane, the most obvious part of him being ignored like this. Jongin keeps looking at Chanyeol, who’s now humming showtunes to himself, keeps trying to catch him in the act of staring, but every time he looks towards Chanyeol the man has his back to him, or he’s rearranging something or another, putting bedding away, folding towels up, running back and forth from the bedroom to the bathroom as he files the last of his items away. 

Jongin breaks down the last box and folds it neatly, placing it on the side of the couch to be brought down to recycle later. He gently sits on the couch, the cushions soft against his butt, and gets lost in thought. Soon, a shadow passes over him, as something cold drips on his leg.

Jongin looks up and sees Chanyeol offering him a water bottle, which he gratefully accepts.

“Thank you,” he says, opening the bottle and taking a long sip. Chanyeol sits down on the couch next to him, and doesn’t even stare at the way Jongin drinks his water. Jongin refuses to analyze why that upsets him.

“You’re all moved in now, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol says enthusiastically, “thanks to you, especially. I really didn’t mean to borrow your time like this, and I’m so sorry for waking you up this morning.”

“No worries,” Jongin says, “I needed to wake up anyway.” Jongin sits back on the couch, not sure what else to say. He feels like the elephant in the room has yet to be addressed, that elephant being the fact that Chanyeol has not hit on him for the near three hours they have been in each other’s presence. Jongin couldn’t help but notice there’s only one set of everything that they unpacked into the apartment—no couples towels, couples clothing, or anything of the sort. A small part of him revels in this fact, that Chanyeol is presumably single. A single alpha who has not made a move on Jongin once in the entire time they’ve been alone together. _Am I ugly?_ Jongin thinks to himself, internally grumbling, _Oh, god, he must think I’m_ hideous.

And yet, still, Jongin doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this situation, as the small voice in his head reminds him of his New Year’s resolution. A resolution he made less than twelve hours ago, too. Jongin sighs, ready to excuse himself back to his own apartment, before his stomach lets out the loudest grumble possible. 

Jongin cowers in shame, looking away from Chanyeol who merely just snorts. “Hey, you hungry? I can cook.”

Jongin looks at Chanyeol, then at the apartment door. He’s confused, he’s so confused… Chanyeol is acting so dangerously different—even his ex-boyfriend hit on him within the first thirty minutes of them knowing each other, and he was nowhere near as _alphaesque_ as Chanyeol is. 

_It really must be me,_ Jongin thinks. Maybe Chanyeol knows he’s an omega and doesn’t want to say anything—maybe he isn’t one of those _big omega_ chasers, maybe, Jongin thinks sadly, Chanyeol is embarrassed for Jongin’s behalf. The thought makes his stomach turn, and makes tears well up in his eyes. He needs to go home, he needs to get out of here, he needs to—

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, and his voice comes from much closer than Jongin’s expecting. He startles only slightly, before looking up at Chanyeol’s brown eyes again. “Are you okay? Did I—was I too forward? I’m sorry.”

Jongin shakes his head, still at a loss. He chuckles to himself, at the ridiculousness of it all. “No,” Jongin says, “you’re just. You’re fine, I’m so…”

“It’s just,” Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck, “I just wanted to do something nice, okay? You helped me when you didn’t have too… I was just offering food as repayment. You can say no. I didn’t mean to scare you, Jongin.”

 _I didn’t mean to scare you, Jongin_. 

Jongin looks up at Chanyeol, his earnest brown eyes. He thinks of many things he could say, thinks of many questions that are lodged in his mind. But his stomach rumbles one more time, and he can’t help but snort out a laugh.

“I’d like that,” Jongin answers, letting out a soft breath, leaving the rest of his emotions for something he will investigate later. “So what’s for lunch?”

Chanyeol breathes out a sigh of relief before laughing, “Anything you like,” he says.

***

Jongin gets home from lunch with Chanyeol with a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, one that has nothing to do with the amount of food he ate, and everything to do with the company that he had. He pushes open his apartment door with a smile on his face, head in the clouds, before he notices a warm body lying on his couch. Jongin jumps a foot in the air before his favorite swine greets him.

“Hello!” Baekhyun says, charming as always, “Stop panting so hard, baby, it’s just me,” he winks, for added gag effect. 

“How the hell did you get inside?”

“That’s what she said.”

“I can’t stand you.”

“That’s also what she said.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Jongin.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow.

“Fine!” He shouts, “You’re no fun. I’m bored and pining after Kyungsoo so I thought I would drop by and bother you. Also I have a key.”

Jongin shakes his head, “You’re always bored, you’re always pining, what makes today any different?”

“Oh, a little antsy today aren’t we?”

“N-no,” Jongin stutters, at the same moment that Baekhyun crowds into his space easily. He takes a big whiff of Jongin, before looking at him with wide eyes.

“You!” Baekhyun shouts, before laughing, “I thought you said no more alphas, huh? Are you seriously doing the walk of shame to your apartment?”

“Shut up it isn’t like that,” Jongin pouts, “It’s just Ch—my new neighbor. I helped him unpack his boxes, so he cooked me some lunch in return.”

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, “How hot is he? How sexy? Is he tall? Bet you wanted him to unpack _you_ , eh?” 

Jongin groans, “That was absolutely awful.”

“But was I wrong?”

“I won’t dignify you with a response.”

“He must be hot,” Baekhyun says.

 _The hottest,_ Jongin’s omega brain supplies, _the hottest man you will ever see_. 

“Mmhmm,” is what Jongin says out loud instead, not willing to entertain Baekhyun at all.

“You’re no fun,” he replies, and Jongin snorts, before pushing Baekhyun over on the couch and sitting down. Baekhyun cuddles up to Jongin, resting his head on Jongin’s lap. Automatically, Jongin runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, and the omega sighs in contentment.

“How’s things with Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks.

“Same old shit,” Baekhyun replies. “As oblivious as ever. Doesn’t think I want him, the same nine yards, whatever, whatever.”

“Oh, sweetie…”

“Don’t start with me,” Baekhyun snorts, “I’ll be fine! I’ll get him to come around eventually! Maybe even this year, too.”

“I hope so,” Jongin says, scratching Baekhyun’s scalp again.

***

Jongin falls into a routine of sorts, balancing his work at the dance studio, with his near daily lunches or dinners with Chanyeol. At first, Jongin thought Chanyeol was asking him on dates every time he’d knock on Jongin’s door and ask what he was doing. It made him double take several times, wondering if finally, this was the alpha making a move. But of course, it never was, it was always _let’s get coffee_ or _let’s get food_ or _hey, can you show me where this pizza place is at? I’m still kinda new here_ . And of course, every time, without fail, Jongin would agree, and join Chanyeol at a table, chat over some good food and cold drinks, and wonder, for the nth time, if the damn alpha would ever outright acknowledge Jongin’s omega status. Of course, the little voice in Jongin’s brain, the one that still wants to keep true to his New Year’s resolution, reminds him every day that Chanyeol is probably just another cheap alpha, just another loser probably biding his time, probably waiting for Jongin to lower his guard enough so he can swoop in and be one of those _good guys_. The mere thought makes Jongin’s stomach turn.

However, Jongin’s never really been good at listening to that blasted voice, which is how he’s found himself out of the house, on a Saturday night, letting the sharp winter chill whip across his face once again, as he waits for Chanyeol to come around the block with his car. Tonight, Chanyeol wanted to take Jongin to try out this Italian restaurant a bit farther away from their apartment complex. Jongin had told Baekhyun immediately, to which Baekhyun did nothing but laugh in his face.

“It’s not a date,” Jongin had said earlier, while ripping through his closet, trying to find something nice to wear. Chanyeol had said it was slightly _upscale_. Jongin doesn’t know what the hell that’s supposed to mean. 

“‘It’s not a date,’” Baekhyun mocked, in a poor imitation of Jongin’s voice. He was sprawled across Jongin’s bed, buried under the clothes Jongin kept discarding.

“Why are you even here?!” Jongin screeched.

“Moral support.”

“Fuck you.”

“You know I would, I keep asking you, but you always turn me down. I even bought a double ended dildo for us to use.”

Jongin screamed, “I can’t fucking stand you!” He threw his winter jacket at Baekhyun’s body, who was doing nothing but cackling at the worse decibels.

“You’re the worst, you’re the worst,” Jongin repeated, literally going insane trying to find something to wear. Quick as lightning, Baekhyun got off the bed and grabbed Jongin’s wrists in his hands, calming him down. 

“Wear this,” Baekhyun had said, producing dark jeans, a nice button up shirt, and a gray cashmere scarf seemingly out of nowhere. Jongin accepted the clothes quickly, changing into them just as fast.

“He will love it,” Baekhyun had said, giving Jongin a wink before he pushed him out the door. “And it definitely _is_ a date,” he added on, before slamming the apartment door closed.

Chanyeol’s car coming into view pulls Jongin out of his thoughts, and he gets inside the vehicle. “Hey,” Chanyeol says as a greeting, “you look cute! I love that scarf.”

“Th-thank you,” Jongin replies, feeling a little flushed. _It isn’t a date,_ he reminds himself, regardless of what Baekhyun tries to insinuate. _This is just two friends hanging out. Two bros chilling over dinner._ None of these have been dates. Just. Food with a friend.

“Food with a friend,” he mutters to himself.

“What was that?” Chanyeol asks, as he pulls away from the curb and starts driving.

“Nothing,” Jongin says, “just thinking about dinner.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Me too.” 

They pass the rest of the car ride with mild small talk in companionable silence, Jongin telling Chanyeol how it went at the dance studio, and Chanyeol regaling the current office drama happening with his coworkers.

“--and so they were caught in the xerox copying room!”

Jongin laughs so hard, he lets out an ugly snort, which causes Chanyeol to laugh in return.

“I swear, man,” Chanyeol continues, “if Junmyeon had just told us from the beginning, none of that would’ve happened… God, and Johnny catching them at work, too. The poor guy…”

Jongin laughs even harder again, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

Chanyeol pulls into a parking stall at the restaurant quickly, before turning the car off and exiting. Before Jongin even has a chance to blink, Chanyeol is there, holding his door open for him. “After you,” Chanyeol says, making a gesture with his hands. 

Jongin blames the red on his cheeks from the incessantly cold winter air. He grabs Chanyeol’s offered hand as he gets out of the car, still clinging onto Chanyeol’s fingers as they make their way inside, only letting go when the hostess shows them to their table. 

The Italian restaurant really _is_ slightly upscale, if the thick expensive tablecloths, and overpriced wine selection are anything to go by. The smell of garlic and toast bread fills Jongin’s senses, and his tummy grumbles in acknowledgement of how hungry he is. The lowlight above their table adds to the homey atmosphere, and Jongin once again does his best to remind himself that this is not a date in the slightest. 

“What’re you thinking of?” he asks Chanyeol, after they’ve looked over the menu in silence. 

“Seafood spaghetti,” Chanyeol answers softly.

“Oh,” Jongin says, “and maybe the bruschetta, too?”

“That sounds great,” Chanyeol offers him a smile, and orders for the both of them when the waiter comes by to take their menus. When the waiter comes back with their drinks, two glasses of wine and some water, he also drops off a candle in the middle, lighting it before he leaves. 

Chanyeol laughs at that, meanwhile Jongin starts to feel himself stress out.

“A candle!” Chanyeol says, “this is so neat isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah,” Jongin agrees, absolutely losing it. _Not a date, not a date, not a date._

With nothing else to do to occupy himself, Jongin finds himself staring at the flame of the candle, letting the din of the restaurant wash over him. He looks up at studies Chanyeol’s face intently, who is currently idly scrolling through his phone. Jongin feels like he should say something, anything, but the words stick in his mouth like glue. He wants to address the burning question that’s plagued him for over a week now, but it just doesn’t feel like the right time.

Maybe he can ask Chanyeol about the weather? That’s always a good way to start a conversation, right? Or perhaps he can… maybe he can just— 

Jongin sighs, and tries to rest his head on his hand, but his elbow misses the table completely, and he almost eats the tablecloth. The noise startles a laugh out of Chanyeol, who puts his phone away and looks up at him.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, eyes twinkling, giving Jongin a warm smile.

“Y-yeah,” Jongin says, “sorry, I’m just…” his voice trails off. Should he be honest? He looks at Chanyeol, who’s done nothing in the short time they’ve known each other to warrant any ill emotions towards Jongin and yet.

And yet the burning question sits on Jongin’s tongue just waiting to escape.

“I’m nervous,” Jongin word vomits, before slapping a hand over his mouth, “Oh my god, I said that out loud.”

Chanyeol’s smile falls off his face for a moment, before he picks it right back up. “Is it something I did?” Chanyeol asks, much like he did that first day.

“N-no,” Jongin says, and is saved from answering by the arrival of their bruschetta. He digs into it immediately, giving his hands something to do. Chanyeol watches him carefully, and Jongin knows the subject isn’t dropped just yet.

Chanyeol wipes the corner of his mouth after eating one of the bruschetta, looking at Jongin, waiting for his explanation.

Jongin sighs, wiping his hands on the cloth napkin that sits on his lap.

“Are you… you know that I’m an omega, right?”

Chanyeol blinks at Jongin once, before snorting. “Yes, Jongin, I know you’re an omega. I knew the first day,” he shrugs.

Jongin looks equally taken aback. “You… you did?”

“How could I not? Not to be crass or anything, but you have a very beautiful floral scent. I knew immediately.”

“And my… my size… it… it doesn’t bother you?”

Now Chanyeol looks taken aback. “Why would it?”

Jongin shrugs, looking down to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze. “I’m a nearly six foot tall omega… not very attractive, I’d say,” Jongin remarks, self deprecatingly.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says, and his voice commands all that of an alpha, making Jongin’s knees shake. He looks up at Chanyeol and meets his gaze.

“Do you want me to be honest with you?”

Jongin nods, playing with his fingers on his lap.

“I think you’re very beautiful,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin chokes. “I think you’re lovely, actually. But I didn’t want to come on too strong. I thought it’d be nice for us to get to know each other first.”

“To get to know each other first…” Jongin repeats, before the realization hits him—

“Is this a date?” Jongin asks, voice pitched just a little too loudly, even to his own ears. The people at a neighboring table cast Jongin a glare, but he pretends to ignore them. 

Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to look flustered. “Is that—was I wr—is it okay if it is?” He stumbles over his words. “I thought I was being, um, obvious.”

Jongin looks taken aback. “You… you want to date me?” 

“Jongin? Can I be honest again?”

“S-sure,” he replies, and the waiter comes back and drops off their food. Jongin eyes the spaghetti carefully, before looking back at Chanyeol, who just about looks on the verge of a breakdown.

“Of course I want to date you, I really thought this was obvious,” Chanyeol rests his head in his hands. “Oh my god, I feel like a clown. This is so embarrassing.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Jongin reassures Chanyeol, “I’m just um. Shocked?”

“I am honestly so confused.”

“Most people don’t want to date me,” Jongin shrugs, “they wanna fuck me, because they have a fetish for big omegas. But they don’t wanna date me. And if they do, it never really lasts long. Anyway, I’m starving. Can I eat this?”

Chanyeol nods his head slowly, and merely stares at Jongin as he starts gulping down his bowl of spaghetti. “I think I’m going to… eat as well.” 

Jongin nods vehemently, distracting himself with the barrage of food in front of him. He eats to give his mouth something to do, so he doesn’t end up doing something stupid like telling Chanyeol how handsome he looks in the candlelight. Or worse, word vomiting even more about his past failed relationships, regaling the tales to Chanyeol of other alphas who loved to fuck him and leave him behind. Jongin feels a sense of _worry_ flushing over his body, and he wonders if he’s done the right thing by being upfront with Chanyeol in this way. Worries if he’s come on too strong… maybe Chanyeol doesn’t want him anymore now, right? He slurps his spaghetti up into his mouth, chews into the calamari rings. His brain reminds him of his resolution, and he finds himself centering his breathing to thoughts of that latent promise.

They eat the rest of the way in silence, the comforting sounds of food being chewed and various people’s voices filtering in and out of Jongin’s ears helping him recover. Sooner than he’d like, the food is all gone, and he has nothing left to do with his hands. Chanyeol finishes the last of his wine, before asking Jongin if he’s ready to leave. Jongin smiles and nods his head as they make their way outside. Chanyeol pays for the meal, pushing Jongin out of the way, grabbing his hand to quiet his protests. Once again, the cold air greets Jongin like an old friend, as he feels the snowflakes fall against his cheeks. Chanyeol reappears at Jongin’s side after a brief moment.

“You forgot this,” Chanyeol says, turning Jongin around to face him and wrapping the cashmere scarf around his neck.

Jongin blushes, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Chanyeol says, picking up Jongin’s hand and walking them both to his car. He opens the door for Jongin who gets inside, and then gets into the driver’s side himself afterwards. Chanyeol starts the car and turns the heat on, sitting in silence for a moment.

“I enjoyed dinner,” Jongin says, feeling a little anxious.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says, at the same time. 

Jongin looks taken aback, “Why are you sorry?”

“I—If I did something, If I made you feel like you couldn’t say no to this date—”

“No, no,” Jongin says, “Chanyeol, no that. That’s not it.”

“Is it me?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin really looks at him, and sees Chanyeol’s eyes pooling with unshed tears.

“Are you gonna cry?”

“Agh, fuck,” Chanyeol says, turning to look out the windshield. “This is embarrassing, I’m an emotional crier.”

Jongin rests a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, “No, it’s… it’s okay. I’m sorry… I didn’t know this was going to be a date.”

Chanyeol huffs a small sigh. “If… if you knew it was going to be a date… would you have said yes?”

Jongin doesn’t respond right away, still thinking about his New Year’s resolution.

Chanyeol sighs. “It’s okay, Jongin. If you just want to be friends, it’ll be okay.”

“I’m just—I had a bad breakup a month ago. I’m still working through it. It’s not you, Chanyeol. I promise.”

Chanyeol nods, and Jongin doesn’t miss the way he wipes the tears from his face. “It’s okay, Jongin. We can still be good friends. You’re my neighbor, afterall.”

“That’s right,” Jongin says, giving Chanyeol a small smile.

Chanyeol passes him one in return, and Jongin pretends it reaches his eyes.

When they get back to the apartment complex, car ride filled in silence, Jongin and Chanyeol walk up the stairs together slowly. They don’t exchange many words, and by the time they reach Chanyeol’s apartment, the conversation has found itself in a lull. 

“I had a nice dinner tonight,” Jongin says, smiling big at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol gives him one back, and squeezes Jongin’s arm lightly. 

“The food and the company was great,” Chanyeol says, “Thanks for tonight, Jongin. I’ll see you around, okay?”

Jongin nods earnestly, and watches as Chanyeol goes into his apartment. Jongin’s head is filled with a million and one thoughts, as the dreaded New Year’s resolution bounces around his skull. He thinks of the food, of the laughter, of Chanyeol’s deep brown eyes and beautiful smile. Thinks of his soft curly hair, and the unshed tears that sat at the corners of his eyes.

As Jongin turns the doorknob to his own apartment, he can’t shake the feeling that he’s just made a terrible, terrible, mistake.

***

Jongin stares at the apartment door, waiting for a knock that will not come. 

It’s been four days now of no Chanyeol, and even though Jongin knows this is partly his fault for kind of chasing him away, he can’t help but wish that Chanyeol was a bit more persistent with him. It’s ridiculous, is what Jongin thinks, wishing that Chanyeol would have kept things as they were, even after Jongin kind of told him he wasn’t interested. 

Jongin huffs a sigh in irritation. He’s hungry and he misses his dates-but-not-really-dates. 

That night he unlocked his apartment to find none other than Baekhyun still sitting on his couch, mooching off his food, with a shocked look on his face.

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun had asked, “why aren’t you next door? Making out? Frotting? Knotting?” His eyes twinkled at that last word.

“Told him I wasn’t interested,” Jongin muttered, shrugging. He really didn’t want to entertain Baekhyun right then, but he knew if he chased his friend out, then Baekhyun would only be more persistent in staying.

“Is this because of the New Year’s resolution?” Baekhyun had asked softly.

Jongin didn’t give him a response.

“You know I only said that right, to cheer you up?” Baekhyun said gently, suddenly right in front of Jongin, pulling his arms up from his sides. Baekhyun caressed his hands gently, and Jongin once again thought about how it would have been so easy if he and Baekhyun could just. Be together instead. The thought made him nothing but sad. “I didn’t actually mean for you to give up alphas,” Baekhyun snorted, “I know how much you love them.”

“They just wanna knot me,” Jongin replied, squeezing his hands in Baekhyun’s grip once before shaking Baekhyun’s hands off him.

The look Baekhyun had given him was sad. “Do you really believe Chanyeol is like that?”

Jongin only shrugged in response.

“Is this because of that stupid ex boyfriend of yours?” Baekhyun asked, eyes laser focused.

“N-no,” Jongin stuttered out, but Baekhyun opened his arms and pulls him in for a hug.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said, and Jongin curled his hands back around Baekhyun’s body, making himself small. 

“Maybe I need time… or something,” Jongin shrugged, and Baekhyun patted his butt in response.

“Okay, then,” Baekhyun said, “you can take all the time you need.” Jongin was relieved that he would drop the subject, at least for now. “Anyway, wanna watch the baking channel? I’m trying to learn how to make Kyungsoo cream pie me.”

“That is definitely not how you say it,” Jongin laughed, before cozying onto the couch next to Baekhyun, pulling him into his arms.

A knock on the door disrupts Jongin’s reverie, and he gets up quickly to answer it. He opens the door, hoping for Chanyeol, but instead is greeted by—

“Wow, don’t look _too_ excited to see me again,” Baekhyun mutters, rolling his eyes. He pushes past Jongin into his apartment, before flopping onto the couch longways. 

“Sure,” Jongin says, closing the door, “make yourself right at home.”

“You were expecting Chanyeol at that door,” Baekhyun says, mind reading, “don’t play games with me.”

“No I wasn’t,” Jongin lies.

“Sure,” Baekhyun nods his head from the couch, “and I _don’t_ want Kyungsoo to fuck me so hard my guts prolapse.”

“Eugh!” Jongin groans, “you are disgusting!”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle for a moment, as he gives Jongin a devilish smile, before the expression falls right off his face. “His birthday is tomorrow,” Baekhyun says, “yours is like, in two days or whatever, but his birthday is tomorrow and I still don’t know what to get him.”

“And you’re at my house, because…?”

“Because I need help you ungrateful little shit!”

“How am I supposed to help? I don’t cook!”

“Pyrex? Martha Stewart? A gift card to a steakhouse? What the hell do I get this man?”

“You,” Jongin suggests, jokingly, “why don’t you just… give him yourself or whatever.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Jongin? You mean give him a free coupon to this ass? Do you know how stu—huh. Wait. Maybe that isn’t a bad idea.”

“That is not what I meant at all,” Jongin sighs, wiping his face with his hand before shoving Baekhyun’s legs off the couch so he can sit down. “I just meant… he likes your company, so anything you bring him will make him happy. Get your pyrex stewart or whatever… I’m sure Kyungsoo just wants _you_ to be there.”

Baekhyun sits up on the couch and turns to face Jongin. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Are you good?”

“Just thinking,” Jongin brushes him off, “but I’m sure everything will be fine at the dinner tomorrow. It’ll be great.”

“Thinking about your resolution?”

“Trying not too.” 

Baekhyun nods, before cuddling closer to Jongin. He tells him about his day, fills the silence with mindless chatter, talks on and on, waxing poetic about all the ways that Kyungsoo is the most _wonderful person in the entire world_. Jongin lets Baekhyun’s voice wash over him, remembers to acknowledge him in certain parts, nod appropriately when necessary, but mostly he just remembers to be grateful for Baekhyun’s presence right now, and his uncanny ability to always know what Jongin cannot voice out loud. Jongin squeezes Baekhyun’s arm, and Baekhyun clasps his hands in return. 

Everything will be okay.

***

“So,” Jongdae says, sliding into the booth, “Baekhyun told me about your New Year’s resolution—which is crap, by the way—you just have shit taste in alphas, Nini.”

“Hey,” Jongin pouts, sipping from his glass of water. They’re all currently in the barbecue restaurant, waiting for Kyungsoo to arrive to his birthday dinner. The restaurant is slowly starting to fill up with more and more people as dinner time rolls around, and Jongin can feel his stomach grumbling in hunger.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Just saying, babe. Your taste in men is shit. And that ex of yours was ugly.”

Jongin sighs, “He was, wasn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, patting Jongin on the shoulder, “he kind of was. But you really liked him! So I didn’t wanna say anything!”

Jongin puts his head in his hands, “God, this is embarrassing.”

Baekhyun pats his arm, “There, there, honey. We all make mistakes. Some longer than others.”

“So who’s this sexy alpha neighbor of yours?” Jongdae asks, before Jongin gives Baekhyun an affronted look. He merely shrugs in response.

“Come on!” Jongdae whines, “I’m always working now, busting ass at the nine to five, I never have time to catch up on the drama!”

“There is no ‘drama’ that you speak of.” Jongin even makes the air quotes around the words.

“But you rejected him?” 

Jongin smacks his best friend’s arm. “Jesus Christ, Baekhyun!”

“What!” Baekhyun whines, “I’m lonely after working in the school and Jongdae entertains me!”

“I thought I entertained you.”

“You do, you do,” Baekhyun pats his arm, “but you don’t like to gossip like Jongdae does. Currently we’re betting on when his boss is gonna hook up with that twinky intern of his.”

“Word on the street is he already has,” Jongdae whispers, and Jongin watches as his two friends soon delve into the going ons of Jongdae’s office, his stickler of a boss, the twinky new intern slash personal assistant, and the hot new alpha that Jongdae cannot stop fawning over.

“I swear,” Jongdae says, “he’s got these big ass ears, at first I thought he was funny looking but he’s just endearing as hell.”

“What’s his name?” Baekhyun asks, and Jongin finds himself listening in a bit closer to their conversation, hearing perking up at the mention of an alpha with big ears.

“Don’t know,” Jongdae says, shrugging sadly, “he works in IT, and I’m in marketing. You know how many times I have to pretend my computer isn’t working and then hope I get him over the helpdesk?”

Baekhyun laughs, “You thirsty bitch, never change.”

“Don’t plan on it,” Jongdae says, cheekily. Before his eyes get big and light up. “Damn it must be my lucky night,” he says, “hot IT guy is here, and with Kyungsoo, no less!”

“What?” Jongin and Baekhyun say at the same time before Jongin turns around, to be greeted by none other than the sight of Chanyeol, in a tight black long sleeve, grey scarf wrapped around his neck, black jacket folded over his arm. 

“Chanyeol?” Jongin blurts out, loud enough for his voice to carry.

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately scan the restaurant, looking for the voice, before settling on Jongin’s face. He offers a small wave.

“Oh god,” Jongdae mutters, “of course that’s the damn alpha you’re pining over.”

“I am not pining!” Jongin says quickly, before shushing Jongdae and Baekhyun as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol come within earshot.

“Happy Birthday Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shouts, before launching himself into Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo wraps his arms tightly around Baekhyun, and Jongin doesn’t miss the way he deeply inhales Baekhyun’s scent. 

“Thank you Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, squeezing Baekhyun’s side.

“Happy Birthday Soo,” Jongin says politely, exchanging a small hug, before he and Chanyeol settle into their seats. Jongdae greets Kyungsoo as well, offering him a high five. It’s a tight fit around the small table, but they manage to make it work, however, it ends up with Chanyeol sitting directly across from Jongin, who starts to feel himself sweat. Baekhyun squeezes his inner thigh as both a joke and a sign of comfort, and Jongin pinches him back in kind.

“So,” Kyungsoo says eyes directed at Jongin, “I take it you know Chanyeol, then?” 

“Y-Yeah,” he replies, “we’re neighbors.”

“Uh huh,” Kyungsoo says, and in a rare display of mischievousness, throws Jongin a wink. “Anyway,” Kyungsoo continues, this time looking at Chanyeol, “this is Baekhyun and Jongdae as well. And that just about rounds out my friend group.”

“Don’t get out much, do ya, Soo?” Chanyeol jokes.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “When have you ever known me too?”

“Touche.”

“How do you guys know each other?” Baekhyun abruptly asks, and Jongin is grateful for just how nosy Baekhyun always is. 

“School,” Chanyeol says, at the same time that Kyungsoo says, “The gym.”

They both look at each other once before laughing, and Jongin feels like he’s missing something extremely important. 

“We used to date,” Chanyeol says, “way back in high school.”

“And tried again when we found out we went to the same gym,” Kyungsoo finishes.

“Ah,” Baekhyun says, lightbulb going off. “You must be Loey, then, huh? Elusive best friend from years back.”

“The one and only!” Chanyeol says, puffing his chest. He turns to Kyungsoo, “‘Loey’? Really? You couldn’t just be normal and use my real name?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “It was a different time of my life.” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Anyway, now that that’s all sorted out… who’s hungry?”

Jongin nods gently, though he feels like his brain is two seconds away from completely shattering. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo and Chanyeol_. He doesn’t understand why the mere thought sets his stomach churning—he has no claim over Chanyeol, has no say. Kyungsoo is Chanyeol’s ex, even. Not his current boyfriend. And yet, the ease with which Kyungsoo and Chanyeol talk, the way they interact, sets something boiling in Jongin’s blood. He refuses to acknowledge the obvious, that this is nothing more than unadulterated jealousy. Jongin runs a hand over his stomach, patting himself for comfort.

“Are you good?” Baekhyun asks, Jongin, and he looks up from where he’s been unsuccessfully stabbing his kalbi with a single chopstick on his plate. “The cow’s dead already, Nini. Just thought you’d like to know that.”

“I see that,” Jongin says, shoving the beef into his mouth. He looks up and across and meets Chanyeol’s gaze, who offers him a small smile. Jongin gives him a smile back, but he’s not sure how painful it looks. Kyungsoo catches his gaze and raises an eyebrow, and Jongin immediately tries to look the other way, upset that Kyungsoo’s caught him. The rest of the dinner goes off without a hitch, Jongdae grumbling under his breath how he feels like a fifth wheel, to which Kyungsoo simply ruffles his hair and pinches his cheek. That sets Baekhyun off now, who Jongin can imagine is thinking of six separate ways to embarrass Jongdae in this restaurant. And if the devilish smile Jongdae throws at Baekhyun is any indication, he’s more than prepared for it. Jongin sighs, and downs his entire glass of water. Sometimes, he well and truly hates his friends. 

He moves the food around on his plate, finally having had his fill, picking only on the bean sprouts and whatever other kimchi is leftover in the side dishes. 

“So, Chanyeol,” Jongdae says, “are you single?” 

Jongin just about bangs his head against the table. Leave it to Jongdae, absolute fucking _King_ of subtlety. 

All eyes suddenly go to Chanyeol, even Jongin’s, as they all wait for his answer. Jongin knows that whatever Chanyeol says, he has no right to be upset. He told him no. He rejected _Chanyeol_ . It doesn’t make him _feel_ any better, but it’s the only reality Jongin can allow himself to face.

“Y-Yes,” Chanyeol stutters out, “I’m single.” 

“Ooh,” Jongdae says, trying to push up close to Chanyeol, which is a difficult feat, considering that Kyungsoo sits between them.

“Down boy,” Kyungsoo says, slapping Jongdae’s hands away.

“I’m not…,” Chanyeol tries to continue, “Sorry, Jongdae, but I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Or I mean—well I am but—” Chanyeol clears his throat, and his eyes flit to Jongin’s face before looking at everyone but Jongin. “I’m interested in someone already. So I’m otherwise occupied.”

“Damn it,” Jongdae says, before making eye contact with Jongin, and throwing him a wink. _Oh,_ Jongin thinks, _I hate my friends._ And suddenly realizes Jongdae asking that question was for no one’s benefit _but_ Jongin’s own. These bitches are so conniving, and Jongin doesn’t know whether to give Jongdae a hug or strangle the shit out of him when they get outside. “Anyway, you think Junmyeon and Sehun hooked up yet? My office has a running pool.”

“Didn’t you hear?” Chanyeol says, and he looks grateful enough for the change of topic, “Johnny caught them in the copy room last week Monday.”

“What!” Jongdae screeches, before he gets up and shoves himself between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, telling Chanyeol to update him on the absolute latest interdepartmental drama.

Jongin feels like he’s done nothing this dinner except get whiplash. Baekhyun flags a waiter down, ordering another bottle of beer, and Jongin prepares himself to just kick back here for a bit longer, enjoying his rowdy friends, and unexpected company. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says in a sweet voice, “here’s your present!” He pulls the small box out from under the table and hands it to Kyungsoo’s whose cheeks are tinged red. 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo says.

“Open it!” Baekhyun pesters. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but agrees, gently opening the box open to reveal the present underneath. He unwraps it meticulously, fingers peeling the paper, and Jongin watches the way Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks, taking the last of the paper off.

“Just open it!” Baekhyun repeats, staring at Kyungsoo, while resting his chin on his hand.

Kyungsoo unfolds the card inside the box, which appears to have a folded piece of paper inside. He picks up the paper and unfolds that too, opening it up to reveal— 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, tone deadly serious. “You did not—this is. Holy shit, these are seats too—how the _fuck_ did you score these?” Kyungsoo holds the paper almost reverently.

“What is it?” Jongin asks.

“It’s reservations,” Kyungsoo says, voice still in awe, “to _Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul..._ That expensive French restaurant I’ve only been talking about for months. Baekhyun, how did you swing this?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “That isn’t important…” his voice trails off, as they watch Kyungsoo read the reservation slip.

“This is for two people,” Kyungsoo says, looking at Baekhyun. The blush resides high on his cheekbones, but Jongin knows if he pointed it out, Kyungsoo would simply blame the alcohol. “Would you like to be my plus one, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo the most genuine smile Jongin has ever seen. “I’d love too, Soo. I’d really love too.”

“Perfect, it’s a date,” Kyungsoo says, and then catches himself. He looks like a deer in the headlights as he meets Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I mean—”

“It can be,” Baekhyun says, sitting up straighter. “It um. It can be a date… if you want it too.” 

Jongin looks at Baekhyun, who looks just about ready to burst at the seams. He squeezes Baekhyun’s inner thigh, a show of reassurance. 

Kyungsoo laughs, “Yeah?”

Baekhyun nods. 

“Great, then,” Kyungsoo says, “Happy fucking birthday to me.” 

Baekhyun hides his face in his hands, and Jongin laughs beside him. That pulls Jongdae and Chanyeol out of their workplace gossip, both of them stopping mid sentence to look at the other three.

“What’d I miss?” Jongdae asks. 

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have a date,” Jongin says, snorting.

“Oh, fuck, finally,” Chanyeol says, breathing a sigh of relief. “It’s about damn time.”

“What—”

Chanyeol waves Baekhyun off, “I may have just moved into the neighborhood recently, but Soo here’s been talking to me about you guys for months. Especially Baekhyun.”

“Shut up, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, face on fire.

“Make me,” he replies.

“I’ll tell you-know-who about you-know-what and then we’ll see who’s laughing then. How about that?”

The smirk on Chanyeol’s face drops off immediately. “Sorry, Kyungsoo.”

“That’s what I thought,” he says, rolling his eyes. The boys keep talking, chit chatting about small things, and Jongin watches as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo continue to trade glances with themselves for the rest of the night. And it becomes no surprise really, when they pack up to head out, Chanyeol having beat them all to the counter and paying for everyone’s meal, something that got one last, “Are you sure you’re unavailable?” from Jongdae, that Baekhyun asks Jongin for one last _huge_ favor.

“Please,” Baekhyun says, “please take Chanyeol home. I’m gonna go home with Kyungsoo… we’re gonna go to his place… and he took Chanyeol here so—and you guys are just neighbors! Please, Nini,” he begs.

Jongin waves him off, already having predicted this outcome. “Fine, fine, I’ll take Chanyeol home. Have fun, etcetera, etcetera, be safe, all of that.”

“I always am,” Baekhyun says, plastering a sloppy kiss onto Jongin’s cheek, before he walks to where Kyungsoo is waiting for him.

“Well, hey there,” a familiar voice says, and Jongin turns to Chanyeol, who’s scratching the back of his neck. “Didn’t think I was gonna get sexiled from my ride home, but, alas.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Jongin says, laughing, “come on, get in.”

Chanyeol hops into the passenger seat of Jongin’s practical Toyota Corolla. They drive in silence for a bit, before Chanyeol breaks it.

“I’m uh, sorry again. If I made you uncomfortable, being here and all.”

Jongin throws Chanyeol a quick glance, before keeping his eyes on the road. “You’re Kyungsoo’s best friend. It’s all good, Chanyeol. Don’t worry about it.”

“That wasn’t what I was referring too,” Chanyeol intones, and Jongin sighs.

“If… if it’s about the comment where you’re… you’re interested in someone… it doesn’t bother me, okay? You can, uh. Be interested in whoever you want. It doesn’t have to be me.” Jongin cringes as the words leave his mouth.

“Jongin you confuse me so much,” Chanyeol says, letting out a dry laugh. “Anyone could smell the signals you were throwing out when I told the table Kyungsoo and I are ex boyfriends.”

Jongin stays silent.

“And I know you’re happy I’m interested in you,” Chanyeol continues, “I could _smell_ you. But I’m just so confused? I’m getting some crazy mixed signals from you here. It’s hurting my brain.”

“You haven’t knocked on my door in five days,” Jongin blurts out, and smacks a hand against his forehead—he did not mean to say that.

“What the hell,” Chanyeol says, “goes on in your head, exactly?”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin mutters, “I just—fuck, God. This is ridiculous. Give me five minutes to get us back home.”

Chanyeol grunts in acknowledgement, and the car ride is utterly silent until they pull into their apartment complex. Chanyeol gets out of the car first, Jongin quickly trailing behind him. They walk up the stairs together silently, and only stop when they reach Chanyeol’s front door. 

“Can I,” Jongin clears his throat, “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol says, leading the way. 

Jongin kicks his shoes off at the door and silently follows Chanyeol into his home.

“So,” Chanyeol says, “I heard your birthday is in two days.”

Jongin nods, “Yeah, it is.”

“Any plans?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin feels like the atmosphere is nearly claustrophobic.

“Not sure yet,” Jongin answers honestly. Truthfully, he hasn’t even thought of his birthday at all recently. Brain too busy thinking of work, dance, cat videos, and Chanyeol.

They stare at each other in this uncomfortable silence, and Jongin once again feels unsure what to say. He wrings his hands together, out of nervousness, and wonders how Chanyeol has managed to enthrall him so much in just two short weeks.

“I made a… a resolution for the new year,” Jongin starts, sitting down on the corner of the couch. Chanyeol follows. “I was with Baekhyun, we were drunk… I uh… I told myself I had given up on alphas completely.”

Jongin looks up to Chanyeol’s gaze, who is giving him his full attention.

“My ex-boyfriend… he was obsessed with my _size_. In the novelty of me being six foot tall and an omega. He was five four. He got over it pretty quickly I think. Especially when I found him cheating on me with a ‘normal’ looking omega,” Jongin shrugs, doing the air quotes. “And the boyfriend before that was obsessed with… taming me. As if I was somehow pretending to be demure? He had a real chip on his fucking shoulder.”

Jongin sighs, looking away from Chanyeol. “Men hit on me in clubs because they’re obsessed with the idea that I’m gonna give them a hard time in bed and they wanna be the one to ‘control’ me… or they have a fetish for me. It’s never been just for me, for _Jongin_.” 

“So,” Chanyeol says, understanding, “no alphas.”

Jongin nods, “No alphas.”

“I understand,” Chanyeol says.

“But you’re making it extremely difficult.” Jongin presses.

Chanyeol looks surprised. “What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Jongin whines, “but you make it hard for me to remember that resolution.”

“I’m… sorry?” Chanyeol says.

“Is that a statement or a question?”

“What do you want it to be?”

Jongin looks back at Chanyeol, shrugging.

“I meant it when I said we could just be friends, you know. I wasn’t trying to guilt you into anything.”

“But you ignored me for five days!” Jongin blurts out, petulant.

“I was moping, okay? I was just rejected! I would’ve been fine by next week, things would’ve gone back to normal.” Chanyeol says, biting his lip to hold in a laugh.

“Would they have really, though?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol replies, and suddenly he’s pressed up close to Jongin’s side, holding his hands in his. Jongin looks down at his lap, and thinks about how small his fingers look compared to Chanyeol’s. The image makes him warm inside. “I really did mean it, Jongin, when I said I wanted to be friends first. It’s why I made you lunch that first day. And spent time with you afterwards… I really did want a friend. Our failed date at the Italian restaurant was me really just trying to take you out.”

“Oh,” Jongin replies lamely, “you really want to be my friend.”

Chanyeol laughs, “Yes, Jongin. I really do want to be your friend.”

Jongin looks at where their hands are intertwined on his lap, and squeezes Chanyeol’s fingers tighter. “What if I… wanted more?” he says shyly. Jongin does not look at Chanyeol’s face.

“What about your New Year’s resolution?” Chanyeol asks softly.

“I think… I think it’s a load of crap,” Jongin says softly, “and to be blunt, you had me at hello, as cheesy as that sounds.”

Chanyeol chuckles, and squeezes Jongin’s hands back. “Those alphas are shit, Jongin. Alphas in general are shit. If you really want to do this, we go at your pace. I promise.”

“I appreciate that a lot, Chanyeol.”

“You can take as long as you need… and if you decide you don’t want it anymore, we break up. And we can still be friends.”

“Is that a habit of yours?” Jongin asks lightly, “keeping friends with your exes?”

Chanyeol guffaws. “I only ever really date people I know I can be friends with,” he says honestly. “There’s something better that comes out of a relationship, when I know that I have that friendship as a foundation.”

“I see,” Jongin agrees, looking into Chanyeol’s eyes. 

“We don’t have to tell your friends, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, no, it’s okay, Baekhyun thinks the resolution is shit, too.”

Chanyeol laughs so hard, he ends up half slapping Jongin’s knee. 

“To be fair, we were both drunk off our asses… and sloppy made out right afterwards.”

“Oh, god,” Chanyeol says.

“Why? Is that a sight you’d like to see, huh?” Jongin doesn’t know why he presses Chanyeol like this. Why his answer matters so much.

“No,” Chanyeol says truthfully, “I’d much rather kiss you instead.”

“Oh,” Jongin says lamely.

“But not right now,” he continues, “only when you’re ready.” Chanyeol gives Jongin a lopsided smile. “Besides,” he adds, “Baekhyun’ll be too preoccupied with Kyungsoo now, don’t you think?”

“Oh, Jesus,” Jongin rolls his eyes, “don’t remind me.”

They fall into a companionable silence, hands still clasped tightly together. Chanyeol offers Jongin a warm smile, and Jongin returns it in kind. “It’s getting kind of late,” Chanyeol says, “and unfortunately, I work a nine to fiver.”

“Monday blues,” Jongin intones, “I have classes at the studio all day tomorrow.”

“Can I take you out for your birthday?” Chanyeol asks shyly, as he gets up off the couch to follow Jongin to the door. 

“We might all go out to eat again Tuesday night for me,” Jongin says, and adds, “but I would love to do something, just the two of us,” before the smile falls off Chanyeol’s face. 

“Yay!” Chanyeol replies, excited, and Jongin giggles at his enthusiasm. Soon enough, they find themselves outside Jongin’s apartment, right next door.

“You didn’t have to walk me here,” Jongin says.

“I wanted to.”

“Okay,” he accepts, giving Chanyeol a lopsided grin. 

“Goodnight, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, you will,” Jongin replies, before entering his apartment and closing the door. He makes a beeline for his bed, where he flops on top of his sheets, letting out a childish scream into his pillow. He knows he needs to shower, and change out of his jeans, but right now in this moment, Jongin’s never felt more giddy for a Monday morning.

***

The fall into a better routine, this time around, and Jongin and Chanyeol greet each other every morning as Chanyeol leaves on his way to work. Sometimes, if Jongin wakes up early enough, he will tell Chanyeol to come into his apartment for a cup of coffee, and fruit for breakfast. Jongin still, unfortunately, lacks any skills in the cooking department, but Chanyeol accepts the melons, bananas, or berries every time graciously, and always leaves a kiss on Jongin’s forehead before he goes. Jongin feels a tingle run up his spine whenever Chanyeol turns to leave. His birthday dinner on Tuesday night went off pretty much without a hitch, the usual group of friends deciding to hit a fried chicken chain restaurant in honor of Jongin’s birthday. If any of his friend’s noticed the way that Jongin was practically glued to Chanyeol’s side for the entire night, none of them said much of anything. Only Jongdae managed to grumble out his _fifth wheeling but this time it’s official,_ nonsense, before Baekhyun quickly got him to shut up by giving him a wedgie at the table. Jongin inhaled his fair share of chicken that night, scarfing down a full basket and a half of wings, much to Chanyeol’s amazement.

“When you’re hungry, you’re hungry, aren’t you?” Chanyeol had said.

Jongin covered his mouth, suddenly, self conscious. Was he in fact eating too much? This was the first time he and Chanyeol had been out together since they decided to give dating a try, and Jongin is now filled with an overwhelming sense of urgentness. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol had said, whispering in Jongin’s ear, “not that it should mean anything, but I like that you can eat a lot. Makes me think about you scarfing down food that I’ll cook for you one day. I like thinking of you healthy. You eating a lot is sexy to me, okay?”

Jongin nearly snorted up his water, but the reassurance from Chanyeol was enough to bring a laugh bubbling out of him. “I’m glad you think that, Jesus Christ.”

Chanyeol patted him on the back, offering a small smile, before going back to the conversation he and Kyungsoo were engaged in. Baekhyun had given Jongin a _look_ across the dinner table, to which Jongin willfully ignored. He could feel Baekhyun’s gaze like daggers in his back, and did nothing but smile at him. 

That night, with Chanyeol, nothing happened. Jongin had been worried to some degree, that Chanyeol might have made a move on him, but any thoughts of the sort were crushed, when Chanyeol walked Jongin to his apartment door like he always did, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and bid him goodnight.

“I’ll give you your gift during our date,” Chanyeol had said, and Jongin nodded eagerly.

This is where he finds himself now, looking at his reflection in the mirror, trying to piece together an outfit that will match the atmosphere of the restaurant Chanyeol wants to take him too.

“Fuck,” Jongin says, throwing his shirt on the bed for the nth time. “Wish Baekhyun and Kyungsoo didn’t start fucking,” he grumbles to himself, “maybe then Baekhyun’d be here to nag me into nice clothes.”

He holds up a long pink coat to his body, and runs a hand through his slightly damp, soft black hair. Jongin thinks the pink looks nice on him, so he decides on this coat. Now if only he could find the shit to wear _underneath_ the damn thing. 

He cycles through three more button ups before settling on a nice brown long sleeve turtleneck instead. He pulls on a pair of dress slacks, the one he reserves for extremely special occasions, and pulls the pink coat over himself, collar upturned. It seems he got ready just in time too, as no sooner does he slip his feet into his shoes does the sound of a knock on the door reverberate throughout the apartment. Jongin looks forlornly at the mess of clothes on his bed, and figures he will put it all away when he gets home. 

He opens the door and is greeted by Chanyeol’s handsome face, his black hair no longer very curly, with a pair of thin wire rimmed glasses adorning his face.

“I ran out of contacts,” Chanyeol says, noticing the way Jongin’s attention is caught. 

“You look very handsome,” Jongin blurts out, and revels in the blush that spreads across Chanyeol’s face. 

“You too,” Chanyeol replies, before extending his arm for Jongin to take. He grabs onto Chanyeol’s elbow gladly, and they make their way in a comfortable silence to Chanyeol’s car. Jongin’s tummy is filled with butterflies, excitement at his date with Chanyeol so palpable he can almost taste it. They ride in the car exchanging small talk, Jongin telling Chanyeol about his work at the dance studio, the kids he taught that day, and all the fun he has in ballet.

“You really love kids, don’t you?” Chanyeol asks nonchalantly.

“So much,” Jongin gushes, “I can’t wait to have children,” he says earnestly.

“I love them as well,” Chanyeol replies shyly, as they pull in to the restaurant parking lot. “I want to have so many.”

“Gosh, same,” Jongin says, wistfully. He finds himself lost in thought, thinking of his future children, and before long realizes the passenger door is open, and Chanyeol is extending an arm for him to grab onto again.

“So where are we?” Jongin asks, as Chanyeol closes the door behind him.

“I just thought a nice Korean dinner would be sweet, I only wanted you to dress up since the atmosphere here is catered more to older people.”

“I’m starving,” Jongin says, and Chanyeol laughs as they walk in, the waiter leading them to their seats. They’re seated next to a young couple, much like themselves, although one of the men gives Jongin a weird, menacing look. Jongin pays him no mind, scooting into the booth on the same side as Chanyeol. 

“Bibimbap?” Chanyeol suggests, and Jongin nods. Comfort food sounds great right now. The waiter comes back and gets their drink orders, and Chanyeol gives him their food orders, too. Jongin cozies himself up closer to Chanyeol’s side, searching for warmth. It was snowing like crazy earlier in the day, and Jongin feels a permanent chill in his bones. He sticks his fingers under Chanyeol’s shirt, who yelps in surprise.

“You’re cold!” He grumbles, and Jongin just laughs. Their food arrives quickly, and Jongin picks on all the side dishes as Chanyeol stirs the big bowl of bibimbap carefully. 

“Try this,” he tells Jongin, who opens his mouth for Chanyeol to feed him.

“It’s good!” Jongin says, picking up the bits of food that got onto his lip. He’s just about to ask Chanyeol for more, when a loud voice interrupts them.

“Are you guys serious right now?” the man from the table near their booth says, gesturing at them.

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol asks, turning the attention onto himself. “Is there an issue?”

“Two alphas? Really guys?” His dark eyes bore into Jongin’s form, “and you’re okay with him, feeding you like a child?”

“I’m not… I’m not an alpha,” Jongin says, swallowing. 

The man scoffs, and the person having dinner with him seems to cower even more. His oily features look disgusting under the table light, and Jongin waits for the comments to come.

“I think you need to go back to enjoying your food, and leave me and my boyfriend alone.”

“You’re dating that thing? Same size as you? Bet you gotta wrestle him under you right?” The guy leers at Jongin, eyes glinting at him, “You know what man, I get it. I totally see the appeal.”

“H-Hey,” the omega with him says, “don’t say those things.”

“Did I ask you to speak?” the alpha fires back, and the omega cowers, locking eyes with Jongin. He mouths, _I’m sorry_ , before looking down at his lap. 

“Your friend is right,” Chanyeol grits out, voice tight, “you shouldn’t be saying those things. Now kindly leave us alone. We’re celebrating a birthday.”

The alpha scoffs once, before shaking his head, “Pathetic, if you ask me.”

“Well, it’s a damn good thing no one asked you, isn’t it?” Jongin blurts out, angry.

“Control your fucking bitch, dude, or I will,” the alpha bites out, standing up. Chanyeol swings his legs out from over the bench he and Jongin are sitting at, and stands a good head over the alpha in question. “He’s not my ‘bitch’ you swine. He’s my fucking boyfriend.”

“Hey, hey,” the waiter says, running back, “is everything okay here, Mr. Park?” 

“Just fine, Taeyong,” Chanyeol says, “but this guy was bothering us.”

Taeyong turns to the alpha and his guest, “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We don’t take kindly to insulting people in our establishment.”

“Whatever,” the alpha says, “You’ll be getting a one star review anyway.” He motions at the omega sitting down next to him, telling him to hurry up, and they leave out of Jongin’s view.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Park!” Taeyong says, turning at once to Chanyeol. “It’s okay, Taeyong, don’t worry. He’s gone.” Taeyong nods as he walks off, probably to go tell the manager what just occurred. Chanyeol sits back down next to Jongin and pulls him close to his side.

“Are you okay, baby?” Chanyeol asks softly.

“Yes,” Jongin says, softly.

“You need to eat,” Chanyeol says, and tries to feed Jongin one more time, but Jongin turns his head.

“I can do it myself,” he snaps, picking the spoon out of Chanyeol’s hand and shoveling food into his mouth.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Chanyeol replies. “I just like feeding you.”

Jongin sighs, putting his spoon down, and swallowing his food. Immediately, he feels upset for snapping at Chanyeol. It isn’t his fault in the slightest. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin says.

“No, no,” Chanyeol replies, patting Jongin’s head, “it’s okay, baby.”

The nickname makes warmth fill Jongin’s heart, and he settles, more or less, back to how it was before that useless asshole tried to ruin their date.

“How do you know the waiter’s name, by the way?” Jongin asks, once their food is almost gone. Taeyong came back to check on them a few more times before Chanyeol reassured him they were okay.

“I come here a lot,” Chanyeol replies honestly, “I just kind of made friends with the waitstaff here.”

“That’s nice,” Jongin replies, eating the last bites of his bibimbap. “I’m full.”

“Let me see your tummy,” Chanyeol jokes, sticking his fingers under Jongin’s shirt, and pressing down. “I think you can eat one more bite.”

“No, no,” Jongin says, “I’m full.”

“Please,” Chanyeol asks, holding the spoon in front of Jongin’s face, “for me?” He gives Jongin the sweetest, biggest puppy dog expression, and who is Jongin to deny him? He opens his mouth, accepting the food from Chanyeol, chewing every bit of it down. 

“Yummy,” Jongin says, “but now I really am done eating.”

“Even for dessert?”

Jongin pretends to contemplate, “I could go for dessert.”

Chanyeol laughs.

***

They find themselves walking near the Han River, a Baskin Robbin’s cotton candy ice cream cone in Jongin’s hand, and a hot chocolate in Chanyeol’s. Jongin eats the ice cream slowly, pulling his jacket around him just a bit tighter, to help warm his body up against the freezing air.

“You’re the one who chose an ice cream cone,” Chanyeol laughs, watching as Jongin makes a face.

“I like this flavor a lot,” Jongin whines, eating his ice cream a bit faster. Chanyeol grabs his elbow and interlocks their arms, and Jongin smiles at the gesture. They walk around the river lazily, eyeing the rest of the couples who are also spending their night here. Chanyeol points out people, or dogs, he sees, and Jongin chimes in every now and then with a sound of satisfaction. When he’s finally down to only the bottom part of the cone left of his ice cream, Chanyeol wordlessly passes Jongin a napkin to which he accepts gratefully. Jongin wipes his mouth and his hands from the crumbs, before pushing just a bit closer to Chanyeol for warmth.

“You didn’t have to say anything to that guy,” Jongin says, not looking at Chanyeol. “You could have just left it alone and it would’ve been fine.”

“It wouldn’t have,” Chanyeol replies, not unkindly. “He would’ve engaged in something territorial—and for no real reason too.”

“You don’t have to defend me,” Jongin continues, “I’m capable of taking care of myself,” he snaps, tone slightly on edge.

“I never said you couldn’t,” Chanyeol says, unwinding their arms. He stops in his tracks to face Jongin head-on, and looks at his beautiful brown eyes. “I know you can defend yourself. I didn’t intervene because I think you’re weak, Jongin. I intervened because you’re my _friend_. First and foremost.”

Jongin looks at Chanyeol, only slightly chagrined by the scolding. “I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Chanyeol shrugs, “we’re still having fun, right?” 

“Yes,” Jongin smiles softly, “we are.”

“Now come on,” Chanyeol says, grabbing Jongin’s arm again, “let’s go look at the Christmas lights before they take everything down.”

He leads Jongin away from the riverside and into a more open park area, where holiday lights still dangle from the trees like icicles. Chanyeol’s hand is warm around Jongin’s fingers, as they step closer to a tree with lights hung on it, standing underneath the glow.

“I like the way the lights bounce off your skin,” Chanyeol says shyly, rubbing his thumb over Jongin’s knuckle. “It makes you look very beautiful.”

Jongin feels a heat rush to his cheeks as he looks away, “Shut up,” he says, but there’s no bite to his words.

“I’m serious, Jongin!” Chanyeol says, petulantly, “you glow.”

“I bet you say that to everyone,” Jongin rolls his eyes, faking a grumble.

“Not really,” Chanyeol says, pulling Jongin’s body flush against his, “only to the ones who deserve it.”

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jongin says, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, “like you’re gonna eat me.”

“That can come later,” Chanyeol says, “much, much, later. Whenever.”

Jongin snorts, and looks deeply into Chanyeol’s eyes. The lights of the tree do in fact make Chanyeol glow too, but Jongin will never say it out-loud. His breath comes out of his mouth in cold puffs in front of his face, and Chanyeol’s got the warmest expression on an alpha that Jongin has ever seen.

“Kiss me,” Jongin says quickly, before he loses his nerve.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise. “Are you sure?”

Jongin smirks, “Don’t make me ask again, Yeollie,” he chides.

“Heard that,” Chanyeol laughs, before pulling Jongin closer by the waist, and pressing his cold lips to Jongin’s own.

Chanyeol’s lips are cold when he presses them against Jongin’s which causes a shiver to run up and down his spine. Jongin knows his lips are also cracked from the cold, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind. His hand on the small of Jongin’s back is a grounding touch, and Jongin opens his mouth softly, letting Chanyeol press his tongue inside. They kiss languidly, like they have all the time in the world, Jongin nipping at Chanyeol’s bottom lip, causing him to laugh into Jongin’s open mouth. The kiss is soft, cold, and above all, precious. 

Jongin doesn’t feel any different when Chanyeol pulls back. Jongin reaches a hand up to his own face, touches his lips with his fingers, and can imagine the way he looks is reflected in Chanyeol’s face, with his red, kiss bitten lips and flushed cheeks.

“How do you feel?” Chanyeol asks, sucking one of his own lips into his mouth. “Was that okay?”

Jongin nods to himself, tracking Chanyeol’s lips with his own eyes, wondering when he can get another chance to taste him again.

“I feel amazing,” Jongin says, giggling, only slightly embarrassed. “Can we do that again?” he asks, because he knows—he knows he can. And he knows Chanyeol will give him whatever he wants, at his own pace.

Jongin feels something drop onto his nose, and he looks up, catching the way the snow falls softly through the branches of the trees they’re standing under, while the Christmas lights still illuminate their surroundings. Chanyeol’s hot chocolate is long forgotten on the ground by their feet, cup of hot drink probably now chilled from sitting in the cold for too long.

“We can do it as many times as you like,” Chanyeol whispers, rubbing his fingers against Jongin’s back. A vision of Chanyeol’s warm hands on Jongin’s naked skin flits through his mind like lightning, the push and pull, the give and take—the way it would feel to be touched by this man standing before him.

“Kiss me again,” Jongin says, and Chanyeol laughs. 

It isn’t fireworks, but it’s damn near close.

***

Later, back in the warmth of Chanyeol’s car, he pulls a present from the backseat and places it on Jongin’s lap. 

“I did promise I would give you your gift tonight,” Chanyeol says, turning the heat on full blast.

“It wasn’t the kisses under the Christmas lights?” Jongin jokes, face burning red. He aches to kiss Chanyeol again.

“You humor me,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “but I got you an actual present too.”

Jongin breaks into the wrapping easily, leaving a mess of shredded paper in his wake. He pushes the last of the paper aside, to reveal a discrete box. Jongin opens the box, eyes catching on a brand new pair of black ballet shoes.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin breathes out, “what the fuck.” He holds the shoes in his hands reverently, looking at Chanyeol, who merely shrugs in response.

“I remember you saying your shoes were on their last hurrah,” Chanyeol’s voice is neutral, “and I checked with Baekhyun first to make sure you didn’t buy a new one yet.”

“Chanyeol…” Jongin repeats, eyes still staring at the shoes, fingers running over the leather.

“I’d love to see you dance one day,” he says shyly, and Jongin meets Chanyeol’s gaze, offering him a warm smile. "On the stage, or just for me." His voice is so sincere.

“Come here and kiss me again,” is all Jongin says, before he launches the top half of his body over the middle console, hands placing the shoes back in the box before he grips the sides of Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol laughs into his mouth as Jongin pushes his tongue inside, moaning in response.

“Thank you for the gift,” Jongin breathes against Chanyeol’s jaw, “thank you so much.”

Chanyeol gives him another smile, as Jongin kisses it right off his face.

***

The middle of February rolls around with very little fanfare, even though the city seems to be stuck in a perpetual winter. 

Jongin pulls the blanket tighter around his body, the dance studio closing for the day due to the terrible weather. “This shit sucks,” he mutters to himself, burrowed in the covers. The last couple of weeks with Chanyeol have been something like a dream. Jongin uses the new shoes Chanyeol got him while working at the studio, his feet in much better shape than in the old pair he refused to give up on. Every pirouette Jongin does however, is a reminder to himself of Chanyeol’s presence in his life, and the ache only grows from there. They still go out on weekly dates, Jongin sometimes acting as tour guide to these hole in the wall restaurants crawling all over their neighborhood. Chanyeol will hold his hand, every time they’re outside, and will always double check to make sure Jongin doesn’t forget his scarf on the chair beside him. All in all, Chanyeol is the perfect gentleman to Jongin. He kisses him on the forehead every night after their date, still comes over in the morning for a light breakfast before work, and Jongin couldn’t have asked for someone better. Aside from the occasional steamy make-out on his couch when he can convince Chanyeol to come in, nothing has progressed beyond that. Jongin is both grateful for Chanyeol’s insistence at going on Jongin’s own pace, and absolutely fucking pissed as well.

“I have never,” he told Baekhyun the other night, when Baekhyun finally decided to deign Jongin with his presence since Kyungsoo was too busy with work, “had a more vicious case of blue balls than right now.”

“You could literally just ask him to fuck you,” Baekhyun snorted, pouring himself another shot from the bottle of Crown Apple. “Like it’s not that hard.”

“It’s the principle of the thing!” Jongin whined, sloshing his beer around, “I want him to know I’m ready.”

“God damn it, Jongin, he isn’t a fucking mind reader,” Baekhyun laughed, “now, Kyungsoo, on the other hand, well, last night let’s just say we found alternative uses for that jar of honey in the pantry at his place.”

Jongin choked on his drink, “you disgust me more and more everyday.”

Baekhyun had shrugged, before ruffling Jongin’s hair, “I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

A knock at Jongin’s door pulls him out of his reverie, and he debates about whether or not he should just ignore it, before the knocking becomes more insistent again. Jongin sighs, pulling himself out of bed, not even bothering to put on clothes, before he opens the door and is graced with the sight of Chanyeol, in a big comfy pullover and long sweatpants.

“Oh,” Jongin says, until his higher brain catches up with him and he screams. “I don’t have clothes on!” he whines.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Chanyeol says, scratching the back of his neck. “Work was cancelled today, since the roads are too dangerous to drive. Wanna watch _Iron Man_ with me?”

Jongin stares at Chanyeol, who looks so comfy in his loungewear, and looks down at himself, clad in nothing but his underwear. “Come right in,” Jongin says, “I will, uh, just be right back!” he leaves the door open, figuring Chanyeol can make himself at home, before making a beeline to his room so he can put some clothes on. Jongin imagines they won’t be going anywhere today, what with the weather and all, so he opts to pull himself into his bear pajamas, both the matching top and bottom. He makes his way back out to the living room where Chanyeol is already setting up the Netflix queue. He turns towards Jongin at the sound of his footsteps, and offers him a big smile.

“A bear, huh?” Chanyeol says, opening his arms. Jongin falls into them nicely.

“Bears are cute,” Jongin says, grumbling.

“You remind me more of a cat,” Chanyeol says, shrugging. “You’re a little cold at first, but in the end, look at this. You’re practically in my lap.” Chanyeol laughs.

Jongin feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment, and he’s about to move out of Chanyeol’s hold, before his arms tighten around his middle. “And see? Trying to escape just like a cat, too,” he huffs a laugh, “don’t worry, baby, I’ll even pet you if you like.”

“God, shut up,” Jongin rolls his eyes, as Chanyeol shakes with laughter, starting the movie.

They cuddle on the couch together, Jongin pulling the blanket off the back of it to spread over their bodies. The winter chill still manages to make its way inside the apartment even though the heater is on high, and Jongin pushes himself closer to Chanyeol’s body for more warmth. He’s not even paying attention to the movie, not really, as Jongin finds his mind wandering, thoughts of Chanyeol flitting in and out of his head. He focuses his gaze on the way Chanyeol looks, the way his eyes are engrossed in the film, and the way that he, at some parts, even mouths along to the words. Jongin finds it both funny and perpetually endearing, how Chanyeol is this big, buff alpha, but with the gentlest of hands, the softest of demeanors. He watches the way Chanyeol mouths along to Tony Stark’s speech, and thinks it’s adorable how Chanyeol’s eyes light up as the characters on screen cheer. Chanyeol’s fingers gently card through Jongin’s hair, and he re-situates himself to lay on Chanyeol’s lap, still watching him instead of the film. Chanyeol changes the angle of his arm to better accommodate Jongin, and scratches lightly at his scalp. Jongin finds himself being lulled into a nice state of peacefulness, eyes slowly shutting under Chanyeol’s continuous ministrations. Jongin feels so comfortable here, in Chanyeol’s embrace, he hardly wants to leave it. He turns away from the screen, facing Chanyeol’s abdomen, and feels his eyes close into a gentle sleep.

“Jongin, Jonginnie,” a soft voice calls, and Jongin blinks his eyes a few times before he turns his body, and looks up into a set of deep brown eyes. 

“You fell asleep,” Chanyeol says, smiling.

“Sorry,” Jongin says, “you’re so comfortable.” He stretches his arms out, above his head, along with his body and his toes. He turns his head to see the credits screen rolling on the television, and feels slightly embarrassed that he passed out when he and Chanyeol were supposed to watch the movie together.

Jongin lowers his arms back down to his sides, but in the process, feels a cramp in his leg. “Ah!” he shouts, and tries to grab his calf to relieve the pain. He gets up quickly into a sitting position beside Chanyeol, and in doing so, his hand grazes across Chanyeol’s lap, right where his—

“A-ah,” Chanyeol groans, as Jongin’s palm runs over his now noticeable erection. Jongin grips the back of his calf, relaxing the muscle easily, before turning to face Chanyeol, who’s looking anywhere but Jongin’s gaze.

“Is that—”

“Sorry!” Chanyeol blurts out, “You-Your face was facing my… yeah, and your breath comes out in hot puffs, okay? I just… I’m sorry. It’ll go away soon.” Chanyeol pulls the blanket over his lap, to cover his hardness.

His eyes are staring intently forward, focussed on the credits as they roll by and Jongin has a moment to study Chanyeol’s side profile. His jaw is set tightly and his cheeks are a vibrant, flushed red. Jongin can count the breaths that Chanyeol takes, watches the way his chest expands with every inhale.

“I did that?” Jongin asks shyly.

For some reason, that question gets the loudest laugh out of Chanyeol that Jongin’s ever heard. “Yes, Jongin, you did this,” Chanyeol looks down at his lap, blush renewed. “It’ll go away soon, I promise. Then we can cuddle again.”

Jongin nods his head slowly, taking in his current predicament with Chanyeol. He watches the way Chanyeol’s jaw clenches, as he tries to will his erection away, mind focused solely on making sure Jongin remains comfortable. Jongin also thinks back to the other night with Baekhyun, and how he told Jongin he was never gonna ‘get any’ if he didn’t say anything. He thinks about that New Year’s Eve party, almost two months ago, thinks about that stupid resolution he made in the heat of the moment—

Realizes, right now, that he hasn’t thought about his pathetic ex once since he and Chanyeol decided to try dating for real. 

Jongin reaches a tentative hand out and touches Chanyeol’s knee softly. “We could… um, _I_ could—take care of that for you.”

Chanyeol lets out a short laugh that sounds borderline maniac, “You don’t have to, Jongin. It’s okay.”

“But what if I wanted too?”

Chanyeol remains silent.

“I’m not a virgin, you know that right? I’ve fucked people before.”

A growl slips out through Chanyeol’s mouth, before he bites his bottom lip, in embarrassment. 

“What was that for, Chanyeol?” Jongin snorts.

“You want an honest answer?” He sighs, as Jongin nods.

“I don’t like the idea of someone else touching you, fucking you, kissing you. I want it to just be me.” Chanyeol turns his head slowly to face Jongin, to meet his gaze. “But I’m patient, Jongin. I promised you I would wait until you’re ready, and I meant it when I said it.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, before launching himself into Chanyeol’s lap, straddling his legs. He feels Chanyeol’s erection pressing against his ass, and the thought makes him shiver. “I want you to touch me,” Jongin says, grinding down into Chanyeol’s lap. A choked whine comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth, as he braces his hands on Jongin’s hips.

“Jongin…” Chanyeol says, in warning, “please, don’t do that.”

Jongin grinds down again, openly moaning. “I want you, I want you,” he repeats, voice becoming a whine. Chanyeol’s grip on his hips tighten, as he keeps Jongin still, breathing loudly in the quiet living room.

“What about your resolution?” Chanyeol asks gently, “What happened to ‘no more alphas?’”

“Fuck the resolution,” Jongin whines, trying to push down onto Chanyeol’s cock again. “Fuck it all to hell, I want you inside me.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, voice rough. “Fuck are you sure?”

“If you ask me again, I will find another alpha to fuck me.” Jongin says, and immediately finds his legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s body for dear life, as Chanyeol suddenly stands up, hands moving from Jongin’s hips to his ass, quicker than a speeding car. 

“You will not,” Chanyeol bites out, voice dropping an octave, “ask another alpha to fuck you,” his tone is sharp, “you’re _mine_.” 

The note of possessiveness in Chanyeol’s voice sends a shiver down Jongin’s spine, as he swings his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to hold himself up. 

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” Jongin says, in a daze, and Chanyeol nods his head, leading the way. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Jongin’s face until they get to the bed, Chanyeol depositing Jongin on his back lightly, before getting on, hovering over him. 

“Do you want to know, all the different ways I imagined you under me?” Chanyeol asks, breathily. “Is this okay?” he adds on, voice soft.

“Yes, yes,” Jongin reassures him, “this is more than okay. I want this. I really do.”

Chanyeol smiles once at Jongin, and like that, a switch is flipped behind his eyes. He goes from cheerful to carefully calculated, eyes raking over Jongin, assessing. He takes Jongin’s pajamas off his body carefully, slowly exposing every inch of beautiful golden brown skin. Jongin kicks his pajama bottoms off, leaving himself exposed to Chanyeol’s gaze. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jongin whines, “like you’re gonna eat me.”

“I will,” Chanyeol says, pulling his sweater off, to reveal his big, muscular arms, and toned stomach.

“Oh my god,” Jongin continues, voice cracking, “you’re so hot it’s not fair.” Jongin reaches a hand up and runs his fingers over Chanyeol’s pecs, presses his palms over his hard stomach. “Fuck,” he breathes out.

Chanyeol smirks, “Likewise,” he tells Jongin, fingers running up and down Jongin’s chest, before spreading Jongin’s legs further apart in his hold, licking a stripe up Jongin’s inner thigh. Jongin trembles at Chanyeol’s tongue, as he licks and sucks all over Jongin’s inner thighs, all along his sensitive skin, as Chanyeol mouths over every place on Jongin’s body except the _one_ place Jongin wants him to be.

“Ch-Chanyeol, please,” Jongin complains, legs shaking as Chanyeol sucks a hickey on to his thigh, right near his hard cock. 

“Please what, baby?” Chanyeol moves his tongue lower, under Jongin’s balls, not grazing his cock, but panting against it. “You’re so sensitive,” Chanyeol adds on, voice in awe. He bites Jongin’s thigh, hard enough to leave an imprint. Jongin shakes in his hold.

Jongin’s face flushes a deep red. He throws a hand over his face to cover his eyes, embarrassed.

“Tell me what you like,” Chanyeol sing-songs, and Jongin looks down his body, at where Chanyeol is between his spread legs, just waiting for Jongin.

“E-Please eat me,” Jongin blurts out, “fuck, please eat me.”

Jongin watches the way Chanyeol sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says, before Jongin feels Chanyeol spread his cheeks apart, tongue pressing against his hole. 

“You’re so wet,” Chanyeol replies, gripping Jongin’s hips and pulling himself up. Chanyeol’s in a kneeling position now, Jongin’s waist at his mouth level. Jongin feels his head lull back against the mattress, all of his weight on his shoulders. “You taste so good,” Chanyeol continues, as he licks all around Jongin’s rim, tongue flicking against the muscle. Jongin has no choice but to watch Chanyeol, eyes focussed on the way Chanyeol eats him like a starving man.

“F-Fuck,” Jongin says, stomach clenching, he feels another rivulet of slick coming out of his body, so ridiculously turned on by Chanyeol and his ministrations. Jongin looks at how intense Chanyeol’s gaze is, his singular focus locked on Jongin’s face, while he starts to fuck his tongue into Jongin’s tight little hole. Jongin pushes up against Chanyeol’s mouth, desperate to cum just from this. It’s been so long since someone’s eaten him out, and even longer since they looked like they enjoyed it this much. Chanyeol sucks on Jongin’s rim, tongue slipping inside him, and Jongin lets out an embarrassing, high pitched sound. He feels himself pinned by Chanyeol’s gaze, and is too distracted by the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue fucking in and out of him to register the two fingers slipping inside.

“Ye-ah!” Jongin shrieks, as Chanyeol’s long fingers press up inside him, stretching him open. Jongin can feel his slick dripping down his back, can feel the embarrassment creeping in and how much of a mess he’s made. 

Chanyeol lowers him back down, on the bed, gaze still intent on Jongin’s eyes. His fingers have not stopped their movement inside Jongin’s body, and Jongin spreads his legs impossibly wider again, groaning at how full he feels just from Chanyeol’s fingers alone. He studies Chanyeol’s face, his entire mouth and chin shiny from Jongin’s slick. Jongin turns his head away, embarrassed, as Chanyeol licks his lips. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Chanyeol says, and he grabs Jongin’s face, turning him back to face him once more again. “I can drink your slick,” Chanyeol says.

“Th-that’s gross,” Jongin huffs out, back arching off the bed.

Chanyeol laughs, while pushing another finger inside Jongin. He works three in there, like magic, fingers stretching Jongin’s already loose hole. There’s slick all over Jongin’s legs and back, his inner thighs covered with his own fluids.

“I’ve never seen someone produce this much slick,” Chanyeol says, curiously, eyes gazing down at Jongin. He still keeps his fingers steadily pumping in and out of Jongin, his pupils blown. “Your hole is so loose, so open, just for me, baby.”

“P-Please,” Jongin begs, though he’s not sure for what. He stares up at Chanyeol’s face, matching his gaze. Jongin feels his hair sticking to his forehead, can feel the sweat pooling at the back of his neck. Chanyeol’s fingers speed up inside him, before curling once. His middle finger grazes over Jongin’s prostate, causing him to scream, back arching high off the bed.

“You’re a screamer, eh?” Chanyeol eggs on, curling his fingers again.

“F-Fuck—fuck you!” Jongin shouts, so impossibly turned on, left thigh shaking. He starts fucking himself back down onto Chanyeol’s fingers, trying his hardest to match Chanyeol’s movements. He whines when Chanyeol takes his other hand and presses it down on Jongin’s hip, keeping him firmly in place.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Chanyeol confesses, his fingers moving faster over Jongin’s prostate. “That first day I saw you— _I smelled you_ —I imagined you under me, writhing, panting, begging for me to touch you. For me to knot you.”

Jongin’s breathing picks up, face flushing even deeper red. Chanyeol holds Jongin’s hip tighter, and Jongin blushes at the wave of slick that drips out of him.

“I wanted to see you under me, I could feel it—I could taste it. How pliant you are. Isn’t that right Jonginnie?” Chanyeol asks, curling his fingers again, “you want to make me happy, don’t you, baby?”

“Y-Yes!” Jongin shouts, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he fights to keep his focus. 

“You were so helpful that first day, helping me put my things away, my apartment smelled like your scent for _days._ Smelled like your _sweat_ . I couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty you looked, how soft you looked. I wanted to make you come. Over and over and _over_ again.”

“Ch-Chan—Yeollie, please, please, pl— _ease_ ,” Jongin’s voice is broken, high pitched and whining. He can feel himself teetering on an impossible edge.

“Remember that night,” Chanyeol continues, moving his hand from Jongin’s hip, to his neglected leaking hard cock,, “when you said you wanted a lot of children?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jongin grits out, the double sensation of Chanyeol’s fingers inside him and Chanyeol’s rough hand wrapped around his cock making it hard for him to concentrate. Jongin’s cock is dripping precum all over his stomach, and Jongin watches as Chanyeol uses it to make the glide of his hand easier. Jongin keens again, back coming up off the bed.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about putting a baby in you,” Chanyeol confesses, curling his fingers up and brushing against Jongin’s prostate. Jongin cries out. “Wanna stuff you full of my knot, wanna come in you so much I fill you with my pups,” Chanyeol breathes out, his hands moving faster. He pushes a fourth finger inside Jongin, stretching him even wider. Jongin feels tears building at the corner of his eyes. “Wanna see you begging on my cock,” Chanyeol huffs out, voice strained, his hands keeping their steady pace, fingers pushing and pushing against Jongin’s prostate. “Wanna see you begging me to fill you up.”

“Do it, do it, do it,” Jongin screams, voice shattered. He grits his teeth so hard he sees white behind his eyelids, coming with a strangled gasp in Chanyeol’s hands. Chanyeol keeps fingering him, pushing against his prostate, until Jongin starts opening sobbing, the tears formed at the corners of his eyes now gracing his cheeks, the pleasure being too much for him to take.

“N-No more, no more, no more,” Jongin says, whining, squirming away from Chanyeol’s hands. He feels Chanyeol’s fingers leave him at once, and a part of him whines at the loss of sensation. He stretches his legs out, no longer holding them up, and feels a deep sense of tiredness feel his bones.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Chanyeol says, whispering. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Chanyeol maneuvers himself around, so he can cradle Jongin’s body against his.

Jongin releases his jaw and slowly opens his eyes, blinking away the dark spots clouding his vision. “Chanyeol…” he whispers, voice coming out a rasp.

“Was that too much?” Chanyeol asks, and he’s lying next to Jongin now, pushing the sweaty hair out of his face.

“P-Perfect,” Jongin gasps out, trying to shake feeling back into his legs. He reaches a hand down to pat Chanyeol’s leg, before realizing he still has his sweatpants on. 

“You didn’t come?” Jongin asks, shyly.

“This was about you,” Chanyeol responds, kissing Jongin’s nose, “letting me touch you like this… it’s better than any orgasm I could have. I can die happy right now,” Chanyeol snorts, and Jongin shoves his shoulder. They lay in silence for a moment, only the sound of Jongin’s breathing filling up the room.

“You really came from me saying I’d put a baby in you,” Chanyeol starts, breaking the ice, and watches the way Jongin’s entire body, chest included, turns red.

“Shut up,” Jongin says, rolling his eyes, still trying to catch his breath, “it was hot.”

Chanyeol reaches down and touches Jongin’s stomach. “Yeah it is,” he says, fingers pressing down. Jongin studies Chanyeol’s face again, shiny in some parts where his slick dried, and traces Chanyeol’s jaw with his fingers. He reaches up and pulls Chanyeol’s face down to his, shoving his tongue inside and kissing him hard.

“Come on, Yeollie,” Jongin says, and his fingers push down Chanyeol’s sweatpants, where he finds Chanyeol’s cock still achingly hard. “I said I wanted you inside me.”

“Jongin, it’s okay, I’m f—”

“Don’t make me ask you again,” Jongin pouts, pressing one last kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek before rolling onto his hands and knees. Jongin can feel his hole pulsing, more slick rolling down his inner thighs. He feels absolutely disgusting, covered in all these bodily fluids, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind. Jongin turns his head back and watches as Chanyeol kicks off his sweatpants, thick, red, cock on full display. Jongin feels winded just looking at Chanyeol’s cock, but he’s ready to go for another round, if it means he gets to feel that splitting him open.

“Oh my god,” Jongin says, mouth watering, “next time I want that in my mouth.”

“Hah,” Chanyeol’s voice is strained, “Next time?” he asks softly.

“And every time after that too,” Jongin says, arching his back in invitation for Chanyeol. He feels Chanyeol’s big warm hands, run up and down the sides of his body, feels Chanyeol press two fingers inside him again, as the slick drips down his back.

“Hurry up!” Jongin whines, borderline desperate. He doesn’t care anymore how ridiculous this feels. He will outright beg if he has too, do anything to get Chanyeol’s fat cock inside him.

Chanyeol places a kiss to the top of Jongin’s spine, right at the nape of his neck. Chanyeol’s chest is warm where it presses against Jongin’s back, every inch of where their skin touches like shocks of electricity. Chanyeol moves off Jongin’s back slowly, and Jongin can feel Chanyeol’s cock, hovering right at his entrance, pressed between his cheeks, as Chanyeol covers himself in Jongin’s slick. He starts fucking his cock up and down the cleft of Jongin’s ass, smearing Jongin’s slick everywhere, the head of his cock touching Jongin’s entrance, teasing, rubbing against it, but never enough.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Jongin breathes out, tired of waiting, tired of Chanyeol’s teasing. “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Chanyeol laughs, just once. “A desperate little thing, aren’t you baby?” he says, before pushing the head of his cock inside Jongin’s tight little body. All the air escapes out of Jongin’s lungs in one fell swoop, body still electrified and sensitive from coming earlier. His arms give out, as he rests his head against the mattress, arching his back even deeper for Chanyeol. 

“F _uck_ ,” Chanyeol grits out, “you’re so fucking tight. It’s like I didn’t even finger you at all.”

Jongin keens, as Chanyeol’s hands find purchase on his hips.

“Your tight little body was made for my cock,” Chanyeol breathes out, mouth near Jongin’s ear. Once he’s fully inside Jongin, he blankets Jongin’s entire back again. Jongin can feel the heat coming off of Chanyeol’s chest, can feel every point on his body where Chanyeol is touching him. Jongin knows Chanyeol is waiting for him to tell him he can move, and a part of Jongin wants to keep Chanyeol inside him, like this, forever. 

“Fhh,” Jongin mumbles, too turned on to speak, “F-Fuck me,” he breathes out, lungs feeling heavy. “Please move, Chanyeol.”

“With pleasure,” Chanyeol says, before he starts fucking into Jongin with earnest. His grip on Jongin’s hips becomes tighter, and Jongin imagines the bruises he will have the next day. Chanyeol fucks into him relentlessly, and Jongin fucks back against him, creating a push and pull effect that has Jongin gasping against the sheets with every single thrust. He tightens his hold on the bed sheet beneath him, spreading his knees further apart on the mattress, trying to accommodate Chanyeol behind him.

“I want to fuck you like this forever,” Chanyeol grunts out, between thrusts, and Jongin feels his hand move from Jongin’s hip to his stomach. “Wanna fuck you and mount you like this everyday. You drive me crazy, baby.”

“Ch-Chanyeol,” Jongin cries out, his words washing over Jongin like fire, alighting his skin, making his blood sing. He didn’t think Chanyeol would be like this in bed, didn’t think his sweet, shy, alpha neighbor would pin him down against the mattress and fuck him absolutely senseless. Jongin pants, open mouthed against the mattress, as Chanyeol continues to fuck into him like there’s no tomorrow. “You feel this?” Chanyeol says, fingers splayed out over Jongin’s stomach. “Suck your tummy in,” he commands and Jongin feels his body respond without question. Chanyeol presses his hand down, over Jongin’s abdomen, and Jongin gasps out, a choked moan falling from his lips.

“That’s your womb,” Chanyeol says, “that’s where I’ll fucking knot you,” he presses down harder against Jongin’s stomach, and Jongin feels delusional with his grip, feels drunk on Chanyeol’s alpha scent that permeates the entire house. “That’s where I’ll put a baby in you.” 

“F _uck,_ fuck, Alpha, _Alpha_ please, please,” Jongin hears himself begging, voice coming out a slurred babble. He can’t ever remember feeling this turned on. Jongin feels another rivulet of slick pour out of him. He can’t ever remember feeling this soaked. 

“God,” Chanyeol says, pressing down against Jongin’s stomach once more, and Jongin can almost imagine he can feel Chanyeol’s cock, all the way right there, right in his gut, pushing into him, fucking his slick and his precum all over Jongin’s insides. 

“Ch-Yeollie, _please_ ,” Jongin begs, body covered in sweat. His legs are numb from staying in this position so long, and his neck hurts from where he’s turned his head.

“Breathe,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin takes a sharp inhale, coughing on his breath. Chanyeol’s hand moves from his stomach and back to his hip, grip just as tight as before. Jongin winces at the way Chanyeol’s pelvis knocks against his hip, and bites his lips to muffle his cries from just how good it feels to be spread open like this.

“No, no,” Chanyeol bites out, “I wanna hear you, please,” he caresses Jongin’s hip, gentle touch a contrast to the way his pace hasn’t let up once. 

“Alp—Chanyeol, fuck!” Jongin says, on a sharp thrust.

“Good, good, that’s my good boy,” Chanyeol says, his pace slowing down, as his hands rub up and down Jongin’s sides. Jongin’s about to whine, he felt so close, _so_ impossibly, close, but then suddenly he finds them rolled over, Chanyeol on his back instead. “I wanted to see you,” Chanyeol whispers, his gaze nothing short of loving. “I wanna look at your face when you come again.”

Jongin nods his head, and climbs on top of Chanyeol with shaky legs. His back is sore, his neck hurts, and there’s sweat and slick all over him, but Jongin swings his leg over Chanyeol’s hips, and fucks himself down onto Chanyeol’s cock in one fell swoop.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol says, and this time Jongin smiles in response. He starts up a leisurely pace, something he can easily manage, fucking himself down on Chanyeol’s cock at different angles until he finds the one that brushes against his prostate directly.

“Fuck,” Jongin whines, fucking himself down harder, Chanyeol’s cock expertly grazing over his prostate every single time. Jongin picks up his pace, hands braced on Chanyeol’s big chest, fucking himself down faster and harder, whines escaping out of his mouth loudly. He doesn’t let himself dwell on the fact that his neighbors will hear him, crying and begging like he’s in heat. None of that matters, so long as Chanyeol’s cock keeps pushing into him this way.

“You’re so beaut— _fuck_ —beautiful when you ride me like this,” Chanyeol whispers, hands loosely on Jongin’s hips. “You’re a fucking dream,” he says, voice reverent. Jongin watches as Chanyeol takes a deep inhale, sucking in Jongin’s omega scent into his lungs. Chanyeol’s grip on his hips becomes tighter, and Jongin can feel it the moment Chanyeol starts fucking up into him to match his downward thrusts.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” Jongin says, voice a mantra. He can feel Chanyeol’s knot at the base of his cock starting to form, and Jongin whines at the additional stretch. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Chanyeol says, throwing his head back, as he continues to fuck up into Jongin’s body. His knot starts to grow bigger at the base, his peak almost.

“Roll off me,” Chanyeol says, “I’ll make you come with—ugh—my hands again, I won’t knot you.”

Jongin slams his body down harder against Chanyeol, eyes widening at Chanyeol’s words. “No!” he screams, word coming out before he can stop himself, “No, please, please, please. I want your knot.”

“Jongin—” 

“I want it!” Jongin says, pinching Chanyeol’s nipples in retaliation. “F _uck_ , I’m on birth control, Ch-Chanyeol, please. Please I want a knot so bad,” Jongin begs, voice hoarse. He keeps fucking himself down onto Chanyeol’s knot, already almost too big to leave his body.

“Fuck, fuck, okay,” Chanyeol replies, and he grips Jongin’s hands in his, fucking up and meeting each one of Jongin’s downward thrusts until his knot is too big to pull out. Jongin whines at the feeling, Chanyeol’s knot pressed up against his prostate. He wiggles his butt against Chanyeol’s lap, as Chanyeol keeps rocking his hips up into Jongin’s sensations overwhelming.

“You’re so hot, Nini,” Chanyeol says, nickname slipping from his lips, “so hot bouncing on my lap like this, so hot stuffed full of my knot,” he sing-songs. Jongin starts panting harder, pushing himself down more, squirming in Chanyeol’s lap as his grip tightens on Jongin’s wrists. “You’re so hot like this, you’re _beautiful_. You’re the most beautiful fucking omega I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 _The most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen in my life_ , Jongin’s brain repeats Chanyeol’s words, bouncing around in his skull. _Most beautiful, most beautiful._ He squeezes his eyes shut, tearing up at how good it feels, and Chanyeol’s grip on his hands is impossibly tighter.

“Come for me,” Chanyeol’s voice cuts through the noise in Jongin’s brain, and with a high pitched moan, Jongin does. 

His vision whites out for the second time, body shaking all over, tears dripping down his cheeks, as he comes from Chanyeol’s knot and Chanyeol’s words alone. He sobs at the oversensitivity, as Chanyeol starts to rock into Jongin’s body faster, taking his turn for pleasure. Jongin’s eyes shoot open, on a particularly hard thrust, and he watches Chanyeol’s mouth opened wide, his head thrown back as pleasure washes over his features. Jongin can feel the way Chanyeol’s cum is pulsing inside of him, his knot pushing and pushing ropes of cum inside Jongin, filling him to the brim. Jongin feels weak in the aftermath, brain floating high above the clouds. A warm grip on his neck grounds him, and he follows the hand that guides him down, resting himself on Chanyeol’s body below him. 

Jongin cries when he tries to move his hips, knot keeping him locked in place.

“Shh, shh, baby,” Chanyeol whispers, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair, a soft, comforting gesture, “you’re so good, you’re so good. You’re so beautiful.”

Jongin licks at the skin of Chanyeol’s body, want he can find within reach, he takes a few deep breaths, letting Chanyeol’s scent and warmth wash over him, allowing him a chance to settle himself down. He takes a deep inhale, nose pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, and sighs in relief.

“That was so good,” Jongin murmurs, voice scratchy. He has half a memory of himself screaming, but he isn’t sure if that was real or not. “We have to do that again, as many times as possible.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, “I’ll work on my stamina,” he jokes, patting Jongin’s back gently, “I’ve gotta be able to keep up with your dancer energy.”

“I’ll train you,” Jongin breathes out, feeling sleepy, “just promise me… that you will fuck me like that any time I ask.” He looks up at Chanyeol’s face, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Chanyeol laughs, “Of course, Jonginnie,” he replies, “Whatever you like.”

***

“So,” Baekhyun says, over dinner, weeks later, and the next time they could all hang out together. “I take it you’ve thrown the resolution in the trash, didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” Jongin says, where he’s calmly perched on Chanyeol’s lap, with Chanyeol’s arm slung over his middle. They’re all currently in Kyungsoo’s house, celebrating Kyungsoo’s graduation from his cooking certification program.

“My baby’s on his way to being a Michelin chef,” Baekhyun says, rubbing his cold nose onto Kyungsoo’s neck.

“One battle at a time, please,” Kyungsoo replies, rolling his eyes. He plates up the last of the ravioli into the serving dish, before placing it on the table in the center.

“And yes,” Jongin continues, “fuck that stupid resolution. Never been more proud to fail something.” Chanyeol snorts against Jongin’s back, pressing his fingers against Jongin’s tummy, under his shirt.

“You don’t wanna like, sit in your own chair, maybe? Like, there’s plenty of seats open here at this fucking table,” Jongdae suggests, on the verge of rolling his eyes.

“I’m good,” Jongin says, at the same time that Chanyeol replies, “He’s good.”

“I’m _sick_ of you. I’m sick of all of you. Fucking couples,” Jongdae grumbles, stabbing the ravioli with a fork.

“That’s fine China,” Kyungsoo admonishes, “please have your temper tantrum away from my fine China.”

“I hate this fucking family,” Jongdae grumbles, to which everyone laughs.

“Don’t be like that,” Baekhyun says to Jongdae, “I set you up on a date with a nice guy on Saturday. He took the cooking class with Soo. He looks like a cat.”

“I’m game,” Jongdae says, shrugging, “I’ve got cobwebs down there.”

Jongin spits out his water, coughing, the snort he tried to contain too much for him. “Not cobwebs, Dae…” Chanyeol pats Jongin’s back, as he clears his cough.

“Laugh all you want Nini, you had cobwebs like four months ago, fuck you. Not all of us are getting our back blown out Olympic style every night!”

“It’s not every night!” Jongin replies, “sometimes I’m too sore so Chanyeol can only knot me every two or three days,” he corrects seriously. 

“And sometimes my knees give out,” Chanyeol adds on solemnly, nodding his head. “I have bowlegs, you know.”

Everyone at the table stops talking as Jongin and Chanyeol’s words sink in. Jongin meets the gaze of every single one of his friends, biting his lip to keep his own laughter at bay. His face cracks when he meets Baekhyun’s incredulous expression, composure slipping as he lets out the ugliest snort possible. Soon after, everyone else joins in raucous laughter. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Jongin,” Baekhyun says, guffawing.

“Chan, what the fuck did you do to our precious Jongin?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, as he tries to get Baekhyun to calm down. He walks over and tries to choke Chanyeol from behind, ruffling his hair in the process. Jongdae continues to grumble from the side, before he too, can’t help but join in on the laughs.

Chanyeol wipes the tears from his eyes, and Jongin slides off his lap and into the empty chair beside him. “Nothing much,” Chanyeol says, cheerfully. He pats Jongin’s back, before moving his hand underneath the table, to squeeze lovingly at Jongin’s thigh. “He does all the work. I just provide the support.”

Jongin rests his cheek on Chanyeol’s shoulder, cheeks red. “Feed me,” Jongin announces out loud, and to no one’s surprise, Chanyeol passes him food wordlessly, spoon already at the ready.

“Dear God,” Baekhyun says, “I think I created a monster.”

“There, there,” Kyungsoo replies, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder, now back at his boyfriend’s side. He wipes fake tears from Baekhyun’s eyes.

“They just grow up so fast, you know?” Baekhyun’s bottom lip mock trembles.

Jongin throws a napkin at Baekhyun, who squawks in response.

“Not my fancy dinner napkins!” Kyungsoo yells back, before Jongin laughs in response. 

They finish the dinner in a comfortable silence, humming and appropriately _ahh-ing_ at the dishes Kyungsoo made. Jongin sees Kyungsoo’s face, cheeks pink from praise at his cooking, and makes a mental note to ask Baekhyun if he knows about that later. They eat until everything is gone, until every dish is near cleaned. As everyone starts to make their way to the living room, Jongin and Chanyeol volunteer to do the dishes on Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s behalf. Chanyeol washes while Jongin dries the dishes, putting them away neatly. “This was fun,” Jongin says, “thanks for coming with me to this little get together.”

“Of course, baby,” Chanyeol says, turning the faucet off. He hands Jongin the last plate and watches as Jongin dries it, before grabbing his hands in his. Jongin looks up at Chanyeol’s face, and reaches up on his tiptoes to kiss his lips. Chanyeol winds his arms around Jongin’s lithe frame, pulling him in, deepening the kiss. He licks the taste of tomato sauce out of Chanyeol’s mouth, bites on his bottom lip just to be an ass, and squeezes his butt just because he can. Just because he knows Chanyeol will let him.

“Hey!” a voice comes from behind, causing Jongin to jump back from Chanyeol. “No playing ‘grab-ass’ in my fucking kitchen!” Kyungsoo says, voice firm.

“Yeah!” Baekhyun adds, “That’s just for me and Soo only!”

“Shut up, Baekhyun!” He finishes, even though there’s no heat to it.

“Will someone fucking come here and keep me company?!” Jongdae shouts from the living room, “I am _lonely_!” 

“Minseok’s gonna have a field day with that one,” Kyungsoo says, feeling slightly apologetic for his classmate.

“He’s gonna have a blast,” Baekhyun laughs.

They make their way into the living room, Jongin sitting on Chanyeol’s lap once again. He plays with Chanyeol’s fingers, tracing patterns on the back of Chanyeol’s hand. Jongin thinks about the way those fingers feel intertwined with his, feeding him, and most especially, _inside_ him. He wasn’t joking when he said that he asks Chanyeol to fuck him every night. And, Jongin thinks with a snort, Chanyeol wasn’t joking when he said his knees would give out. It’s a good thing Chanyeol’s got the dirtiest mouth Jongin’s ever heard. 

He laughs to himself, as a shiver runs down his spine. He plays with Chanyeol’s fingers still, and thinks Chanyeol’s has the nicest hands he’s ever seen. He brings it to his mouth, and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s open palm. The other boys are watching Baekhyun play PUBG, and not paying them any attention.

“What was that for?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin leans to rest his back on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Just because,” Jongin shrugs. _Just because I really like you,_ he wants to say, _just because there’s a depth of feeling in my chest when I see you, and I don’t know how to say it out loud yet_.

“Me too,” Chanyeol replies, and presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s cheek, almost like he could read Jongin’s mind. He smiles softly to himself, and turns his face so he can kiss Chanyeol’s cheek too. Soon after that, they announce their leave, to no one’s surprise. Jongin laughs at the lewd gesture Baekhyun makes as they leave, and snorts at Jongdae’s look of betrayal, the realization that he’s now left to third wheel rushing up to him immediately.

As they walk out of Kyungsoo’s house, Chanyeol opens the door for Jongin on his car, much like he did that very first time.

“After you,” Chanyeol says softly, and Jongin’s veins fill with an undeniable sense of warmth. “Let’s go home,” he continues, getting into the car himself. 

As Chanyeol puts the car in drive, Jongin rests a hand on his knee. “Cuddle me, when we get home?” Jongin asks softly. He pats Chanyeol’s knee, and smiles, as he stares out the windshield on the passenger seat. He feels Chanyeol move one of his hands off the steering wheel to lace their fingers together, clasping their hands softly. Chanyeol brings their twined fingers up to his mouth, presses a soft kiss on the back of Jongin’s hand. 

“Of course,” Chanyeol says, pressing another kiss the back of Jongin’s hand, “we can do whatever you like.” He smiles at Jongin halfway, as he keeps his eyes fixated on the road.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Jongin says cheekily, as he rubs the back of Chanyeol’s thumb, feeling nothing but contentment coursing through his veins. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading this! kudos and comments are much appreciated ❤️


End file.
